Dark Angel
by LadyJanos265
Summary: What if there was another vampire like Janos? One with wings? And what if this one was a girl and just happened to meet Janos? Delila has been taken! What will the others do?Ch 31 now up!
1. Escape...and Confusion

Dark Feathers  
  
The rain hit again her back hard as she ran from her prison. She been in the in the Sarafan's grasp since she was first created. She was lucky to get away when she did. 'They were really going to kill me!  
  
What did I do to them?' ,she growled out between tighten clutched teeth,'Wait..I know what i did!....I was created!" Though she never knew who her sire was, she guessed he was a strange creature indeed. She being the only vampire she righty knew of with her dark wings of the night.  
  
The Sarafan Lord said that he didn't think I was created by a vampire he knew of by the name of...oh what was it...ah yes..Janos Audron. This Janos character seemed to also have wings like me..or so it was said. 'I guess to truly find out what I am I need to find this Janos guy.' She slowed to a stop as she looked around her dreary surroundings. She knew that Janos lived north in the Mountains. That was the only scrap of information she could get from the guard before he died at her bare claws. 'Why does everyone think I'm a monster? Even other vampires look at me strangely.' For it was true...other vampires that the Sarafan caught even viewed her as different to them. Was she truly a fluke? Or was her purpose not yet told? But what she did know was that she had to find this Janos Audron as soon as possible. But where to look? Who to ask? Then it came into her crowded mind just who to ask. Remembering a conversation between one of the generals and the Sarafan Lord as they pasted her cell. She recalled them talking about a powerful vampire named Vorador who seemed to be causing abit of trouble for them. They mentioned that he was a fledgling from Janos himself. Lucky she knew who Vorador was...many of the vampires that the Sarafan caught were fledglings of Vorador. He was said to live in a mansion a couple of towns away from here. She smiled as she looked up at the moon, her angelic white hair as silver eyes shown. 'I guess I will be meeting this master vampire.' She turned and disappeared into the night unknowingly of the pair of yellow eyes watching her every move.  
  
  
  
Please no flames...But tell me if you like the story so far. And if they could be any improvements. Please review. I know short chapter. Tell me if you want me to cont. or not. 


	2. We will keep an eye on you!

She was tired and grumpy from her long trip. Even though she pasted many towns she had no time to stop and drink. The Sarafan seemed to be everywhere she went. 'I never knew so many followed that scumbag of a lord!' Personally she was abit worried. She been traveling for over four days now and she just couldn't find her way to Vorador's mansion. She stopped a few times to ask other vampires if they knew where to look. And every time they would look at her strange and say north. She would strangle the next vampire who said north to death before it could pass their lips. Nosgoth was huge as it was and they just kept saying north..'Where north?!.They could say northeast from here past such and such town but no!.They just say north!' And even worse than that she had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach that she was being watched. Many a time already she turned around to face the path she just walked down as if expecting to see someone there. 'Whoever it is they aren't human that's for sure.' They were just to secret and careful to be human. Any normal human or Sarafan for that matter would have jumped at her while her back was turned. 'And believe me when I said that I was off guard a lot already and that's a danger itself.' Around midnight in her fifth night of searching she came across a small town. 'I might as well find a place to stay. It's nearly morning already.' Walking down the streets it seemed even more abandoned that it should at this unearthly hour of the night. After looking around for a while she found an small inn at the edge of town. Walking in slowly it was also deserted other than the barkeep who seemed so drunk that he didn't even look at her features as she asked for a room to stay in. Making her way upstairs she opened the door to her room and stepped in silently. She half expected something to jump out at her. "Great.I'm becoming paranoid!" she muttered to herself as she laid on the bed. 'This damn this is as stiff as a board! How can anyone sleep on it was beyond her.' She listened to the sounds of the room while she hummed a lost melody to herself. She had forgotten where she heard the song or even when but it stuck with her ever since she could remember. Turning on her side she slowly started to drift into the dark sleep that she knew so well. Sleep overcame her senses as she finally allowed herself to drift into a silent slumber.  
  
Watching unnoticed from her window sat the one following her. 'She truly doesn't know how rare she is.does she?' A voice behind him made its way into his mind. "Sebastian do you really think she will be a threat to us in the future?" Sebastian just shrugged,"I don't know Magnus.it's possible. But we will wait and see." With that they both disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tell me what you thought of Magnus and Sebastian being in the story. And will she find Vorador? Find out soon. Please no flames and please review. 


	3. Help Me!

Darkness was everywhere. Memories flooded her dreams, memories she wasn't sure was her own. A great war, death, blood, betrayal, and a black heart. She pictured a vampire who were being attacked by the Sarafan then one of them cutting open his chest and pulling out his black heart while he was still alive. Then the same thing happened everytime she saw this dream. He looked into her eyes and whispered her name.Lorina. Truly this vampire couldn't have done anything to make them to this. And then he screamed. She jerked awake, falling off the side of the bed onto the hard floor with a groan.'Ow.' Rising slowly, she pushed her white blond hair out from her eyes, and looked around the musty room again. Nothing seemed out of place to her but then she was locked up most of her life. While straightening out her clothes and making sure her dagger was in place she debated to just leave the inn or try and find something worth eating in this god forsaken place. Opening the door slowly, she headed down the hall. Just then someone burst through the doors down stairs. "Where is the vampire old man?! We know she is here!" Watching around the corner she saw the Sarafan holding the man by the throat. "If a vampire is in here she would be upstairs!" the man muttered weakly against the Sarafan's grip. There was a sickening crack when the Sarafan threw the man against the wall. I truly didn't know if he was dead or alive by the looks of it. The Sarafan turned around and then, to my great displeasure, saw me. I just then noticed that there was around fifteen Sarafan in this room! I couldn't fight that! So that left me one thing to do.RUN! Bolting up the stairs, she ran back to her room. She could hear them coming. If they caught her now they would surly kill her before she could get two words out of her pretty little mouth! She locked the door, hoping it would at least slow them down. Running around she looked for something to fight with or defend herself.but found nothing of the sort. All of a sudden the door burst open and the Sarafan were there. Somehow all fifteen got inside that tiny little room. But they were all in there alright and they all wanted her dead. The Sarafan who grabbed the old man earlier and the obvious leader stepped forward. "We got you now you little vampire parasite! There is no where to run and nowhere to hide!" He was enjoying this that was for certain. Backing up by the window she was cornered. Just as she was about to leap from the window, two figures jumped in. "What the hell?!" she leaped back. They seemed like shadows as they fought and destroyed each and every Sarafan in sight. All she could do was stand and watch as they did this. Surly these two could not me human. There was just no way any normal human could rid themselves of over fifteen Sarafan with no problem at all! When all was said and done along with a few curses from the two warriors they turned to face here. She could finally see their faces in the dull light. Oh yes. These two were no way human. Their features proved it well. These two were vampires.' Like me but without my dark wings as usual.' Then the two of them grinned at her. "I would have thought you could have took them on your own!" The one with the cape said to be between his laughter. "Excuse me?!" They were teasing her?! They were really teasing.her? "You're the only vampire I know off with wings other than Janos. But he is a amazing fighter..unlike you." Now he was insulting her! "Just who are you two?" she snapped at them. And they just laugh right back at her.ok that's it! Just as she was about to knock their heads together they answered. "I am Sebastian, and this is my friend Magnus." He nodded to the other vampire standing beside him. She just stared at these two for a couple of minutes. After she finished sizing them both up she nodded, "What do you want?" "I hear you need to find Vorador." She gasped and nodded her head quickly. "Yes..yes I do need to find him. Do you know where he is?" They both just laughed at her them. They were both very handsom in her opion. "We are both his fledglings. We will bring you to him if you wish." She nodded to the one called Magnus. "Yes.please take me to Vorador.I need to speak with him." They both nodded and jumped out the window ."Follow us." She looked at them from up in the window. And they looked back up at her, "Well? Get down here. You have wings? Can't you fly?" She shook her head, "No.I never got a chance to learn." Then sighed and finally got her down. They could tell it was going to be a long night getting to Vorador's mansion.lucky them it was close by.  
  
  
  
Tell me what you thought.and if I should cont. Please Review..also there is a debate.Should Lorina fall in love with Janos or Vorador? Please tell me what you think. 


	4. The Vampire Vorador

'I hate this! They are dragging me through a swamp!' she thought angrily. Sebastian and Magnus just smiled seeing her expressions that crossed her pretty little face. "So, How come you have wings but yet you can't fly?" Lorina looked up noticing that it was Magnus who spoke to her.  
  
"I never got a chance when I was in the Sarafan stronghold. They don't exactly have flying lessons you know." Magnus stared at her for a moment then looked at Sebastian who looked like he was about to bust out laughing.  
  
She looked at Sebastian for a moment," What's so funny that it makes your face turn a purple color?" At that Sebastian burst out laughing," I just had an image of you jumping off the side of the stronghold flapping your wings trying to fly." Lorina growled at him and marched forward past the two laughing vampires who looked ready to fall over into the swamp water any minute. 'Now that would be a funny sight. Watching them running around in circles screaming that they were burning.' Chuckling at the thought she continues to jump from on piece of land to the other.  
  
"Hey Sebastian?" Sebastian looked up at Magnus who was walking beside him. "Yes?" "Do you think Faustus will be at father's mansion? He did say a few days ago that he was heading over there." Sebastian thought for a moment then nodded. "Yes Faustus could very well be at fathers and if he is you know Kain will come for a visit very soon." Magnus laughed, his voice a deep rumble in his throat. "Do you think Kain will try and fight him again?" Sebastian smiled, "Dunno brother it depends on if Kain has the Soul Reaver with him."  
  
Lorina turned to them, listening in spite the fact they were annoying. "What is a Soul Reaver?"  
  
Magnus looked up at her, "The Soul Reaver is a sword that can kill anyone. It was vampiric powers inside of it. It's deadly to anyone. And since Kain has control over the Reaver it makes Kain deadly." Lorina stared at him in shock, "Who created such a weapon?" Sebastian smiled slightly, "The Winged Race..vampires long ago had wings just like you. But for some reason vampires stopped having them. Only one other vampire has them. And that's Janos and the is the Guardian of the Soul Reaver."  
  
"So Janos Audron really does have wings like me?" Magnus nodded his head, "Yes, just like yours. I have no idea where you could have gotten wings from. I couldn't have been Janos. He hasn't changed anyone in years."  
  
They were all silent for awhile until they reached a large mansion. Wonderfully built with tall columns around it. It was so big it seemed impossible that no one has hardly ever seen it. But then again it was well hidden within the forest. Sebastian walked up to the huge door and knocked while Magnus stayed close beside Lorina.  
  
"Is Vorador a nice person?" she asked him silently. Magnus looked down at her and nodded," Yes he is but not if you're his enemy, then he can be one of the cruelest people you would ever meet." She gulped at that statement.  
  
The doors slowly opened to show a tall vampire. And this was no normal vampire. Just the look of him made her eyes go wide. This vampire had dark green skin, with golden colored eyes.and his ears.he kinda looked like a lizard. He was also looked like to be a noble from the robe he wore. And very sharp fangs.  
  
"Sebastian..Magnus.what pleasure do I owe this visit?" Sebastian bowed slightly in front of the vampire. "Father..We have found a vampire like Janos." Vorador lifted an eye ridge," One like my sire? How so?" Magnus nodded," She has wings father, Black wings. Like the ancients themselves." Vorador looked at her for the first time since his children had arrived.  
  
His eyes widened as he took in the sight in front of him. No way she could be vampiric she had to be an angel. But no, he sensed clearly that she was one of them but that didn't stop him from looking her over. 'It's true' he thought, 'she does have wings like Janos. I doubt even Janos knows about her or he would most likely not let her out of his sight.' "Hello my dear..May I ask your name?"  
  
Lorina looked up into the golden eyes of Vorador. She half expected to see annoyance for bothering him. But all she saw was kindness and concern for her. "My name is Lorina." Vorador nodded to her," Where do you come from Lorina? You are truly a rarity to us." She just shrugged," The Sarafan have kept me locked away ever since I could remember. I don't know who sired me or whats my purpose. But I want to talk to Janos Audron. They say he sired you.can you please bring me to him?"  
  
Vorador thought silently for a moment of the young woman in front of him. She was no where near as old as himself.and yet she had something that the vampires hadn't seen in generations. He slowly nodded to her question, still deep in thought," Yes, I'll bring you to him. Why don't you all come inside and relax for the time being though? A storm is coming and I doubt you want to be stuck in the rain." All three nodded and followed Vorador inside his home.  
  
And there sitting by the fire was Faustus. He smiled looking over the female vampire with hungry eyes before he even noticed his father and brothers. "Hello brothers, Good to see you once again and well." Vorador had a sudden protective urge of the young girl but he wasn't sure why. 'Must be from having to many children of my own.'  
  
Magnus stared at his brother," I'm surprised Kain isn't storming over here yet. You know he doesn't like you all that much." Faustus just smiled his toothy grin," Don't worry about Kain he will be here soon enough."  
  
Vorador wasn't looking forward to when Kain arrived. He just finished cleaning up his lovely mansion and now they were going to distroy it all over again. He looked over at the girl and noticed how pale she was. "You haven't eaten in a while have you?" Lorina looked up from the brothers ageing to look at him. "No I haven't eaten in quite a while." Vorador grinned," I thought so. Here drink this." He handed over a large goblet of warm,rich blood. And with muttering a quick thanks she gulped it down.  
  
"We will head over to Janos's Retreat tomarrow evening. We should arrive there by midnight. But for now lets go to our rooms and rest." All three boys nodded and went to their separtate bedrooms. Lorina stood looking at Vorador. Vorador turning and noticed her looking at smiled. "What is it child?" Lorina jumped slightly," I just never seen a vampire like you.you look so different." Vorador nodded slowly," I look bad?" She shook her head quickly," Oh no.you are a wonderful creature.your not repulsive at all."  
  
He smiled at her and motioned for her to come closer. She walked to him slowly and looked up at him. Then she noticed his ears were stuck up in a quite funny way and giggled. Vorador chuckled, he knew exactly what she was laughing at because he did it on purpose to see if she would notice." You like them?" Lorina nodded her head," May I." She didn't finish the sentence. He nodded his head and leaned his head down slowly. She touched his ears, giggling as they flared up slightly. She was amazed at how soft his skin ready was. She expected it to be rough and hard but he skin was really smooth.  
  
Vorador leaned back up and nodded," I'll show you to your room." They both walked down a long hall and to a door. "This shall be your room for tonight. If you need anything I'll be in the last room in the hall. Goodnight little one." He bowed to her then walked off down into the dark hallway. She smiled to herself and walked into her room. Laying on her bed she fell asleep instantly.knowing tomarrow that she would finally meet Janos Audron and that she finally found friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tell me what you thought on this chapter. Did you like it? Should she love Vorador or Janos..you tell me? And what about Faustus? What is he up to? And what will Janos do when he meets Lorina for the first time. Find out. Give me a review! 


	5. The Dark Angel...Janos

Lorina awoke to the three stooges running about in the house. And when she said stooges she meant Sebastian, Magnus, and Faustus. Still tired as hell she wrapped her thick blanket around her and opened the door and looked around in the hall. 'Whats all the racket about around here?' She walked into the main living room and watched from the doorway all three of them running about. It seemed Magnus had sprayed Sebastian with water and Faustus wasn't being much help laughing his butt off on the ground.  
  
"What the heck are you laughing at Girly Boy?!" Now that shut Faustus up, " Girly Boy! And what just do you mean by that!?" Sebastian managed a small smile. "At least I don't wear a ponytail and scream like a girl." Steam was practically coming out of Faustus's ears.  
  
Vorador watched them from the fireplace with sorta embarrassed expression on his face. One that said 'Why me?!' all over it.  
  
Magnus finally looked up from his brothers into my direction and whistled. "Look who woke up guys!" Four sets of eyes landed on her as she felt a blush starting to form. "Aww.look boys she is blushing.I'm just wondering whats under that blanket." You can guess Faustus made that comment. Vorador's ears laid back and he swatted his son on the back of his head. "Hush up boy! It's not polite to stare...expecally there!" Faustus just mumbled something and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
She smiled slightly, blushing even more. "How long have all you been up?" Magnus shrugged ,"About an hour or two.not very long." Vorador nodded in agreement as he handed her a goblet of blood. She sipped slowly knowing that all over them were watching her. "What is it?" Sebastian, who finally healed, looked at her. "Nothing, We were only watching you." The others nodded.Well all except Faustus.he was sorta drooling.  
  
Vorador looked from her to his son and rolled his eyes upon seeing what she was looking at. He gave her a look that basically said, "Don't mind him." She giggled and nodded.  
  
"Are we going to see Janos today?" she asked eagerly. Magnus chuckled, "Well it depends on if you want Janos to see you like that." She looked down and realized she was still in her nightgown. It was hard enough to get on. It was going to be a pain to get off.  
  
She smiled and ran back to her room. Some how while she was gone someone put some new clothes on the bed. After putting them on she looked herself over in the mirror. 'It really isn't half bad. I wonder which of the idiots wanted this color though." And in truth it was beautiful. It was a dress of pure white with blue fabric made into it. It reached her ankles with a slit up the side for easy movement. The belt around her waist was made of gold and silver. The low back seemed to be made just for her wings. And after brushing her hair and washing her face she walked back into the room.  
  
All four males gasped as they saw her. Never in any of their lives or unlives had they seen someone so beautiful. Vorador's ears picked right up as he stared at her. He again wondered if she wasn't some kind of angel. But now that he thought of it, he was right. She was a angel of the night.  
  
After much staring and drooling from the four in front of her she stomped her foot to get there attention. "Are you ready to leave?" They all nodded slowly and got their coats and capes.  
  
They walked outside Vorador's mansion and after a little bit of magic the mansion was secure from any unwanted guests. "Now all we need is a ride." Vorador walked into a courtyard. "A ride?" Lorina said following him. And the three stooges weren't that far behind her. "Of course my dear lady." Vorador snapped his fingers and a carriage pulled by four black horses came running up. "Oh! I drive!" Magnus leaped into the drivers seat. The four vampires on the ground shuttered at the idea but they slowly climbed into the carriage.  
  
It was an hour or so before we came into a town. Vorador motioned for us to lean back and not let us be seen. Lorina took notice that a few Sarafan were in the city but nothing to worry about so far. Lucky no trouble came upon them as they rode quickly through the town. As we rode we saw a few vampires on wooden spikes. It was a sad sight to see. Vorador just sighed and closed the curtain to his window.  
  
Feeling abit tired again, Lorina laid her head on Vorador's shoulder. He smiled and ran his claws on her hair comfortingly. In spite of everything that was said about Vorador.to Lorina he seemed like an amazing person. Sebastian just smiled at the 'cute' scene in front of him while Faustus face showed pure jealously.  
  
It was about thirty more minutes before they reached the lake. And luck must be with them because the lake was frozen over, making it easier for them to cross. Tying up the horses, they all hopped down onto the lake. Lorina looked around in awe. "It's beautiful here." The others silently agreed with her as they strode forward. She looked around slowly. "There is no way in." Vorador shook his head. "No there is. it's just secret." He walked over to a rock and placed his hand on it and suddenly a door opened. "Hurry.get inside before anyone sees us!" The all hopped into the door and Vorador closed it behind him.  
  
Lorina gasped aloud at her surroundings. "I never seen anything like this! It's gorgeous!" Vorador allowed her a few minutes to get used to the place then walked down a hallway." Follow me.It will take us a few minutes to break open the puzzles."  
  
"Puzzles?" Lorina questioned. And puzzles they were. And not exactly easy ones at that. This entire mountain was a puzzle. Most likely to keep people he didn't want to see out of his lovely home.  
  
After nearly twenty minutes of problem solving the ramp that lead up to Janos's room was made. Lorina was nearly trembling with excitement.  
  
All five of them made their way out the ramp and Vorador touched a symbol on the door and they swung open. He then just walked in without a word, his sons soon followed, then Lorina, for some reason now nervous and scared, followed up last.  
  
She looked up to see a winged figure standing behind a stone slab. He was facing away from them so it gave her a perfect view of his wings. They were perfect! Each and every feather she could see was shining. She could even tell from here that they were very strong and that their owner was a powerful being indeed.  
  
Vorador cleared his throat slowly ,"Janos.father.we have brought someone here to see you."  
  
Janos answered him in a kind, smooth voice. "Vorador, my child, you actually brought someone to see me?" If anyone else would have said it, it would most likely sound like an insult. But from him.all she could hear was kindness.  
  
"Father.she is a special person.she is like you father.She has wings like your own." Vorador answered with a bow that he knew Janos couldn't see.  
  
With those words Janos turned around and looked at Vorador ,"Like me?" He then lifted his gaze and his eyes fell on Lorina. Their eyes locked and she gasped.never had she seen such a person. Everything on him was perfect. He had dark hair that was starting to slightly gray on the sides but other than that he was the most handsomest man she ever laid eyes on. She could tell he was a strong creature. A creature of the night like herself.  
  
Janos's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the small figure in front of him. Her hair was like liquid moon against the dark blue of her dress. And he took notice of her silver eyes as well. She was truly like him. She had the black wings much like his own. And she was also a vampire. She was fragile and beautiful. In fact he never laid eyes on a more beautiful sight.  
  
"Father her name is Lorina.she escaped the Sarafan Lord and his men.father?" Vorador watched his father's blank expression.  
  
"Welcome Lorina.to my home. Please call me Janos."  
  
  
  
So how did you like this chapter? Well she finally met Janos. And do I sense attraction?.It's up to you to decide who she falls for. And what about Faustus.whats up with him? ( But send me your reviews if you like for me to cont..Thanks for all of those who have reviewed all ready. I thank you. 


	6. Girly Boys and Wings

Lorina could only stare at this amazing creature in front of her. He was a noble already and a fine one by the looks of it. He truly was a dark angel of the night. And I could tell already that I could trust him with anything.  
  
'She is perfect!' was all Janos could think. Everything on her that he could see was perfect.  
  
Then there was a crash and all turned to watch Sebastian and Faustus rolling on the floor. Vorador looked up at Magnus. "What happened?" Magnus busted out laughing," Sebastian called Faustus Girly Boy again. I think Faustus was looking for split ends when Sebastian saw him." Lorina cracked a smile and turned to see that Janos was standing right behind her now watching this entire time.  
  
Vorador just shook his head and laid his ears back. "Boys!"  
  
Lorina and Janos just stood and watched this entire thing with wide eyes. Janos finally sighed and walked to the two vampires and pulled them apart and held them up in the air. "Calm down you two. This isn't a time to fight." He slowly put them on their own two feet again.  
  
The instant they were put down they went for each other's throats once again. Janos grabbed hold of Sebastian while Vorador held onto Faustus. Magnus couldn't help at all for he was on the floor again laughing.  
  
After much yelling from Vorador and a few minutes of healing everything seemed back to normal.  
  
Janos nodded his head to all of them." Since that was taken care of.let us retire for the night." They all nodded slowly, as if expecting one of the boys to go berserk once again.  
  
But every single one calmed down. Lorina just smiled," Well goodnight boys, night Vorador." Walks up to Vorador and kisses him on the cheek. And this caused Vorador's ears to pick up and a lavender blush spread on his cheeks.  
  
"Ohh.dad's blushing.you know what that means?" said Magnus chuckling. Vorador knocked Magnus in the back of the head but that didn't stop Magnus from giggling.  
  
Lorina stared at Magnus. 'I didn't know male vampires could giggle.and it's kinda creepy now that I think about it.'  
  
They all slowly made their way to their separate rooms to rest. Janos stayed behind, looking out over his balcony silently. Lorina said goodnight to Vorador and his sons then looked over at Janos.  
  
'He seems so proud and loyal to his people' She thought as she walked up slowly behind him. She took in his wings and noble figure. She slowly reached out a hand and ran it over his feathers. Janos didn't even jump but he did turn and look down at her. They didn't say anything as he reached out and touched her cheek gently.  
  
"Your really are like me. And I thought I was the last of a dying race. I never seen another like me in so very long." Lorina could tell as he was talking that sad and lonely. Vampires no longer had his beautiful wings and none of his fledglings had them, she guessed he really did miss seeing them.  
  
She smiled up at him and grabbed his hand and placed it on her wings. He looked at her wings as he slowly ran his hand over the feathers. He still could hardly believe she was real.  
  
They parted ways that night. Unknowing of the Sarafan army coming this way.  
  
  
  
I know.short chapter.but I was in a hurry today..Tell me what you think..I need to know soon who to pick.Vorador or Janos..So review please! 


	7. Flying Lessons and Mad Vampires

I would like to thank Wolfywoman, Venris, Kittie Gurl, and Sarryn for all their reviews. And by the looks of it.Janos gets the girl. Don't worry Vorador fans. After this one is finished, I'm making one just for your Vorador fans.and this time he will get the girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
She awoke in a soft bed. She hardly even remembered walking in here but then again she did remember what all happened yesterday.  
  
And like yesterday morning, the three stooges were already up and yelling. After taking her time changing her clothes and brushing her hair, she opened the door and followed the noise. The three seemed to be fighting about a sword match they must have just had because all three of them were carrying swords at their waists.  
  
She rolled her eyes and looked around the vast room. She spotted Vorador and Janos on the balcony talking. So she decided to have alittle bit of fun.  
  
She crept around the room silently. The boys weren't a problem at all, they were too busy yelling in each other's faces to take notice of her. Then just as she was about to jump out at Vorador and Janos, Vorador turned to her. "Oh I see you finally awakened.you must sleep late all the time."  
  
All Lorina could do was stare, "How did you know I was there?"  
  
Vorador laughed and smiled down at her. He then pointed to his large ears. "They aren't just for looks you know. I have better hearing than most vampires." He made his ears go up in a comical way making her laugh. And happy with the result he got, he turned back to Janos.  
  
Janos smiled politely at her and held out his hand. "Good morning Lorina."  
  
She returned his smile and placed her hand in his slowly. She then watched as he bent over and brushed his soft lips against her hand while never breaking their eye contact.  
  
"OW!" All three of them turned to see Magnus holding his butt where he must have been poked by Sebastian or Faustus. Both of them wore the same expression so you really couldn't tell which one looked guilty.  
  
They were quiet after awhile and put of the swords away and went for a walk outside. Leaving Vorador, Lorina, and Janos in the room.  
  
Then right after they left, there was a clear sound of someone falling down the steps and two other footsteps running down after the first one. Vorador raised an eye ridge and looked at them. "I better go see what they have gone and done to themselves." He walked slowly if not reluctantly out the door to check on his children.  
  
Janos turned and looked at her. "Well since we are alone. Would you like to go flying with me?"  
  
Lorina smiled then frowned, "I'm sorry I can't."  
  
Janos looked at her strangely," Why ever not?" She blushed then, "I never got to learn how. I was always locked away." Janos smiled brightly. "Then I will teach you to fly with the best of them. Come along and follow me dear girl." She gulped loudly and followed him slowly.  
  
He walked to the edge of the balcony and jumped up on the railing, looking over the lake. Leaping off into the air he flew around the lake once before stopping in the air in front of her." Come on Lorina. Grab my hand." She nodded and stepped up on the ledge, grabbing his hands for support. "Ok now Lorina, just jump off the edge and flap your wings."  
  
Closing her eyes tight she jumped, her wings flapping. She could feel herself falling quickly to the ground. Then suddenly powerful arms encircled her and she was brought up against a strong chest. She opened her eyes and found herself staring up into Janos's golden ones. 'I've never seen such eyes.'  
  
After much pain and fear she was able to hold herself up in midair. She smiled over at Janos who was in the air abit aways from her. He smiled back at her when they both heard a throat clear from the balcony. They turned their heads to look up into the eyes of Vorador. Instead of all the kindness Lorina saw before she saw abit of coldness in his eyes as he watched them.  
  
They made their way over to the railing and landed down with a soft thud. She looked between the two male vampires, not understanding the angry expression on Vorador's face or the cold expression on Janos. They were both new expressions on each of them. 'Whats going on between them two?' Both males stared at each other for a moment then Vorador turned and stalked out and slammed the doors.  
  
Lorina stared after him then turned to look at Janos. "What just happened Janos? Why does Vorador seem so mad?" Janos looked after Vorador for a while then turned to look at her. He just sighed in response to her question and sat down in a chair by the fireplace. "He just been through a lot."  
  
She nodded slowly, not understanding what Janos meant at all. Janos, seeing this, smiled slightly. "There is to be a vampiric ball here this Friday. We have one every year. All of my fledglings and all their fledglings gather. You should come. It would be a great time to introduce you to some of the other powerful vampires around Nosgoth. Believe me, they can be some very powerful allies if you understand them correctly." Lorina nodded her head. "Yes! I would love to go. I never been to a ball before. Will there be music?"  
  
Janos chuckled and nodded ,"Yes much music and dancing. I have some servants that could make you a dress if you wish." She nodded her head to that idea.  
  
"You will also meet Kain and his sons. And believe me Lorina, you do not wish to get on any of their bad sides. They can be a powerful ally but also a dangerous enemy." Janos looked up at her as he said these words as if to try and make it very clear to her. As if sensing that he was waiting for a answer from her she nodded her head. "Alright Janos. I promise to try my best around them."  
  
He smiled at her reply, "Just be your charming self my dear.and take care of what you say to them. They tend to take things abit to seriously."  
  
She smiled and waved goodnight to him, "Goodnight Janos.can we have another flying lesson soon?" He nodded smiling, "It would be my pleasure. Goodnight." She waved again and ran out the room to go to sleep.  
  
He sighed and turned to the shadows and looked at Vorador who had been standing there. Vorador just bowed his head slightly and walked out. Janos groaned and closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So how did you like it? Do you like the idea of a vampire ball? And what do you think is the deal with Vorador? Please send your reviews and ideas. If I like your idea.I might just put it in the story with recognition to the one who made it. Thanks all of you...love ya all. 


	8. It was just an innocent kiss!

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Here have Vorador, Faustus, and Janos plush dolls for everyone that reviewed! ( I just love Vorador and Janos! ::hugs her dolls::  
  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the week went by quickly. Along with more fighting and yelling from the three stooges. Including them falling down the stairs twice. And breaking an irreplaceable vase. Lorina half expected Janos to punch them then.  
  
Flying lessons went great for the past few days. Lorina didn't fall once off the balcony. Instead she ran into Vorador and ended up sitting in his lap on the floor. And it was at that time that the boys walked in and saw them. "Woo hoo! Dad is getting it on!" Both Lorina and Vorador blushed. And at just that moment Janos walked in. (oh no!)  
  
Janos landed down and laughed silently. But inside he would much rather be in Vorador's place at that moment. Lorina laughed at the expressions on the boys faces. She turned and winked at Vorador, showing that she was about to do something. She also looked at Janos and did the same to him. Janos just smiled and nodded, not having a clue as to what she was about to do.  
  
She then turned back to Vorador and kissed him right on the lips. Vorador's eyes got wide but he didn't mind this kiss at all. All the boys just stared wide eyed and mouths open. Janos looked like he was about to die.  
  
She pulled away and patted Vorador's shoulder. She then waved at the brothers then walked out. Vorador stared after her with blank expression. Then the boys burst out yelling and laughing. Janos also stared after her with a kinda hurt expression on his face.  
  
Magnus saw this and laughed. "Don't worry Janos. You will get your turn. After all of ours." Lorina then walked back in and smacked up right up against his head. "Ow! What I do?!" She just smiled at Janos who smiled back and then she left again.  
  
"Darn women! They just can't keep their hands off me." Everyone turned to look at Magnus when he said this and shuttered, even Janos gave a small shutter.  
  
They all made their excuses and leaves until only Magnus stood there. "Hey guys! Come on!" They all continue to walk away. He ran after them after about five minutes.  
  
Thursday was going to be a very busy day for them. The day before the ball.  
  
  
  
I know it's very short but I didn't have a lot of time today. But please review! Thanks! 


	9. Dancing and Kisses

Thank you for all that reviewed. And many emailed me asking when I was going to get to a romance part for Janos and Lorina.and it might just be in here.  
  
  
  
  
  
All hell broke loose the next day. Servants were running everywhere with cloth for clothes and goblets for the drinks. And the main hall was done up in beautiful red and blue decorations. The place looked like a palace.  
  
Lorina stood on the stood while a couple servants did the finishing touches on her dress. And she personally felt very beautiful that day. She hoped the others would think the same thing too. It was a full, sleek, blood red dress with a gold trimmed collar and sleeves. It moved gracefully around her body as she moved. The servants smiled up at her and they all said she looked wonderful, and for some reason, she knew they meant it. They cleaned her wings until they shown. And a gold tiara on her forehead kept up her hair.  
  
Vorador was going to wear the normal things he wore, except they servants gave him also a blood red velvet coat to wear over is attire. He felt powerful in these types of clothes and he knew he looked the part as well.  
  
Janos was busy doing two things at once. While standing on the stool in his bedroom, servants were running in asking his approval on colors and selections. He was also being fitted for some clothes for the ball. And every now and then when he moved he could feel the prick of a needle on his arm or leg. His suit had white robes over it trimmed with gold. He wore white trousers and his shirt away open slightly to show his chest. He wore a ruby necklace around his neck to complete his look. He was breathtaking to all who saw him.  
  
Faustus, Magnus, and Sebastian were having a time getting ready. They kept throwing things at each other and knocked out two servants already. Faustus had on a royal blue suit with silver, Magnus had a dark forest green suit also with silver, Sebastian just got his armor polished and got a new black cape.  
  
Janos walked around making sure everything was in its place. "Make sure the blood is warm." The servants nodded and hurried off. Vorador walked in and both him and Janos sized each other up then they nodded to each other. "You look good father." Janos bowed his head," You as well my son."  
  
The servants got the players so they could get ready to play the music. Beautiful chandeliers lighted the ballroom with a homey glow.  
  
A servant ran into the room,"Master! The guests are arriving!" Janos nodded his head to show her that he heard, and then he turned to Vorador. "Why don't you go and get your sons and Lorina? Bring them down in about thirty minutes." Vorador nodded and walked up the main staircase.  
  
He first knocked on the boy's room. "Hey boys! Aren't you nearly ready? It's nearly time to go down." He walked in the room slowly, expecting to be crashed into at any moment. The boys were looking each other over, fixing things on each other. "Whats all this?" Vorador asked with a raised eye ridge. "If one of us looks bad. We all look bad." They all nodded in agreement. "Yes of course. Well hurry up the guests are arriving." After saying that Vorador walked out and closes the door behind him. "They scare me." Rolling his eyes, he headed over to Lorina's room.  
  
He knocked softly," Lorina.are you ready?"  
  
The door opened and there stood Lorina in full dress. Vorador was sure his mouth was hanging open because she reached out and tapped his chin gently. He closed his mouth slowly then gave off a goofy smile. "Lorina you look absolutely delicious." Lorina blushed a deep crimson and took the arm Vorador offered her. And together they walked down the long hallway.  
  
Vorador's sons were waiting for them by the grand doors that led to the main room. "Everyone ready?" They all nodded, smiling. Vorador then opened the large doors so that they could see the main room. There were hundreds of vampires in the room. Lorina spotted Janos instantly and nearly fainted. Her eyes were glued to him. She noticed a tall white haired vampire in front of Janos.  
  
"Looks like Kain and his sons did come." Magnus said silently. "That's Kain?" He looked to me and nodded," Yep. That's him."  
  
All of us walked down the stairs. Many vampires became quiet as they saw her. She was very aware that she brought attention. She looked over to where Janos was standing. His eyes looked like they were about to pop straight out of his head. She then looked at Kain and was surprised to see his mouth agape and his eyes also abit wide. As for the sons, every single one of them was drooling. Many males seemed to be doing that while the woman glared at her. She gulped and walked quickly over to Janos.  
  
Janos nodded to her then looked at Kain. "Kain this is Lorina, Lorina this is the Vampire Lord Kain." Lorina smiled brightly and bowed, giving all of them a good view of her chest. Janos felt a very particular tightening in his lower body and he gulped deeply. "Lorina these are Kain's sons." She also bowed to them, she half thought they were going to faint.  
  
Kain bowed,"My dear lady, shall I have this dance?" Lorina smiled, "Why yes you may." As the music started to play they danced gracefully around the dance floor with ease. Sebastian watched them," They are good." Vorador nodded in agreement.  
  
After about three songs Kain reluctantly let her go when Janos cut it. Janos grabbed a hold of her strongly and held her close. 'She smells of roses.' Janos bent his head down to get a better smell.  
  
They danced easily around on the floor, amazing the other dancers. They slowed down and walked onto a balcony and they started to dance again. Janos slowly and gently pulled her to him till she was tight against his own body. Lorina smiled and wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He let out a small groan and pulled her tighter to him. All the while they continued to dance to the music.  
  
She leaned her head back and looked up into his golden eyes. Janos couldn't take it anymore. His lips fell on her hungrily and passionately. She didn't fight him at all in fact she responded with her own passion. He placed his hand at the back of her head and kissed her more deeply. After a few minutes the pulled away, both their lips were red and slightly swollen from their heated kiss. After that kiss, they didn't let go of each other.  
  
Sebastian smiled and closed the curtain, leaving the two of them in peace.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for all your reviews! Please give me more! You wish for me to cont. 


	10. A fight! A match between Vorador and Jan...

I got many emails and reviews on my last chapter. I hope all of you liked it. And I was asked to make a fight scene between our two guys of the story. So here it comes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorina woke up with a smile on her face. Leaning up she looked around her room remembering the ball the night before. Her and Janos danced the night away that night. All those twirling colors and the laughing. She never felt so happy in her whole life.  
  
Janos was taking her out for a walk today. She slipped out her the warm bed and walked to the window. 'It's a beautiful day today, a perfect day for walking.' She quickly got dressed and put her hair up in a loose bun.  
  
While walking to the main hall she hummed every step of the way over there. And there was a bounce in her step that wasn't there before. Every now and then she would twirl around then continues on her way.  
  
When she reached the door she heard a yell. "You have a ton of brides and I just want this one and you go berserk!" Lorina blinked. 'That's sounds like Janos.' "Well I saw her first. I was nice to her when I could have abandoned her!" Lorina's eyes widened 'And that's Vorador!' Then a third voice piped up ,"How about I take her?.I'm younger than both of you." Both Vorador's and Janos's voice yelled at him," No!" Lorina rolled her eyes. 'That must have been Faustus.'  
  
She slowly opened the door slightly to look in.  
  
Vorador and Janos were standing close together. Vorador looked pissed while Janos was trying his best to stay calm and understanding. "She is the one only one like me. Can't you let me be happy my son?" Vorador growled and punched Janos across the face. "Does it look like I care if she is like you?! I deserve some happiness myself don't I?!"  
  
Janos stumbled back a few steps then stood straight. Vorador must have had his claws out when he attacked Janos because claw marks were on Janos's beautiful face. "You do my son. But this is the first person I ever loved. I want to be with her."  
  
Lorina stood there, staring. She couldn't believe it. They were fighting over her.  
  
Magnus looked in her direction and went pale. "Uhh..father! Janos!"  
  
Both answered without looking at him ,"Not now Magnus!"  
  
Magnus gulped as he watched Lorina. "But.."  
  
Both turned and looked at him," What is it?!" Magnus pointed to the door and they looked and saw, to their fear, Lorina standing there staring at them with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Janos took a step forward," Lorina..I...We."  
  
Lorina turned and ran out of the room as fast as she could in her condition. Hot ears burned down her cheeks as she ran through the halls of the retreat. 'I caused all this!'  
  
She ran into her room and slammed the door closed. Running to the bed she fell down on it, burying her head into her pillow. She cried and sobbed till noon.  
  
When she didn't come out to eat Janos got worried. Making sure Vorador didn't see him, he slipped into the shadows and made his way to Lorina's bedroom. He opened the door silently and stepped in. His gaze moved around the room before it finally rested on Lorina's form on the bed. Even her wings were trembling as she cried.  
  
Janos's heart did a terrible twist in his chest as he walked over to her and set on the side of the bed. He reached out his hand softly and ran it down her back gently. She jerked her head up and started into his eyes.  
  
"Oh it's you Janos. I'm so sorry..I know I caused all this."  
  
Janos shook his head. "No Lorina. Your not the problem. You could never be the problem." He pulled her gently until she sat in his lap and leaned her head against him. "Don't worry my little bird, my little dear. Everything will be alright."  
  
She looked up at him as the light from the sunset washed over the room. Basking it in a warm glow.  
  
Ever so slowly she leaned up until her lips touched his. He groaned slightly and held her tightly to him. The kiss slowly became deeper.  
  
Janos's tongue traced her lips and she gasped. Taking advantage of her mouth open he slipped his tongue though her soft lips. She moaned slightly and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Janos's hand cradled her head as the other pulled her closely to him. Their tongues danced together much like they did the night before.  
  
Lorina felt warm and loved in his grasp. She truly never wanted to leave.  
  
Janos pulled away slightly," Lorina, I know we haven't know each other long but I have to as you this or I will surly die!"  
  
Lorina smiled," What is it Janos?"  
  
Janos closed his eyes tightly then opened them again," Lorina will you..."  
  
  
  
HaHaHa cliffhanger! So what do you think Janos is going to ask Lorina? I know it was a short chapter but oh well. I will need 5 reviews before I continue with this fic. So review! Tell me what you think. 


	11. Vorador Knows

Everyone was mad at me for leaving them hanging there in the last chapter.but Hahaha! I was funny reading your letters. Some were very mad at me for that cliffhanger. Well I guess I should start now..ok!  
  
  
  
  
  
Janos gulped," Lorina..will you marry me? Will you be my mate for the rest of eternity?"  
  
Lorina stared, shocked, up at him.  
  
Janos was breathing heavily from all this. Not to mention he was scared to death, and since he was already dead he really didn't have to worry about dying but of rejection.  
  
"If you don't want to I'll understand. I mean your young and beautiful and could easily get a better guy than me but.."  
  
He was cut off by Lorina pressing her soft lips against his. He could barely respond he was so nervous. He wasn't sure this kiss was acceptance or refusal.  
  
When they pulled apart they looked into each other's eyes. Searching in Lorina's eyes and panic in the others.  
  
"Yes Janos. I will be happy to marry you."  
  
Janos jumped up and swung her around as he laughed and hugged her.  
  
"I promise I will make you happy. I swear I will."  
  
"We will get you a beautiful gown and we will have a huge wedding.everyone will be invited. And we will be able to be with each other forever."  
  
Lorina smiled up at him, tears gleaming in her eyes.  
  
"Janos.will.will we be able to have children?"  
  
Janos smiled down at her tenderly. "Yes. Are species are able to reproduce my dear. And we will have as many as you want."  
  
She hugged him tightly when they heard the door open.  
  
They both turned and saw Vorador standing there. And by the look on his face.you could tell he heard everything.  
  
  
  
  
  
I know very short.but guess what! I learned the joy of cliffhangers! Please review. I will need 3 to cont. 


	12. Vorador...the Best Man

Both Janos and Lorina stared silently at Vorador.  
  
If they didn't know better they would say that his eyes were glowing an unearthly gold.  
  
"I don't believe you father for doing this to me! I saw her first and yet you stole her from me before I even had a chance!" Vorador gave out a growl.  
  
Lorina stood and walked abit closer to Vorador," Vorador please try to understand, I love Janos. I did from the moment I laid eyes on him. You're a wonderful friend, you're my best friend and I love you too but I'm in love with Janos."  
  
Vorador stared down at her, trying to calm down. Once he had success he looked into her face.  
  
"Will he make you happy?"  
  
Lorina smiled then nodded," Yes Vorador, he would make me very happy?"  
  
"Very well then, but." Looks at Janos. "If you hurt her.I'll promise you there will be hell to pay."  
  
Janos just nodded his head silently as he watched the two of them.  
  
Lorina chuckled," Will you at least come to the wedding?"  
  
Vorador blinked," You thought I would miss such a thing?"  
  
She smiled, tears running down her face as she hugged him close to her.  
  
"Another thing." Lorina looked up at him, waiting for what he was going to say.  
  
"If you and Janos have a child.can I be like his or her older brother? I would like to help raise her. I could teach her to fight and outwit the Sarafan."  
  
Janos smiled and stood up, walking over to Vorador.  
  
"You can be their older brother Vorador and I will trust you with them."  
  
Vorador nodded and walked out to go tell the news to the rest of the place.  
  
Janos chuckled and wrapped his arms around Lorina and nuzzled her neck gently. When she giggled he started to kiss it.  
  
Laughing slightly as she held his head to her neck." So who all's invited?"  
  
He lifted his head and grinned. "Well Vorador and all his fledglings. All my other fledglings of course. Kain and his sons and their clans. Everyone my dear is invited."  
  
She smiled," Why everyone?"  
  
"I want them to see how happy I am with you. And one day you will bear a child worthy of everything."  
  
Smiling as she hugged him, she laid her head on his strong shoulder.  
  
Raising one of his claws, he tipped her face up so his could have access to it. He kissed her slowly and sweetly then pulled away.  
  
"I must go and write everyone telling them about our soon to be wedding."  
  
Lorina smiled as she watched Janos run out the room, knowing that he was going to write nearly every vampire in Nosgoth.  
  
'I hope he has a lot of ink and paper.'  
  
All of Vorador's sons came in and told her how happy they were for her.well all except Faustus. He was abit grumpy it seemed.and everyone knew why.  
  
After they left she laid down on her bed, smiling her best.  
  
Janos came in while she was visiting with the sons and told her that the wedding would take place in December. Which was only one month away. But she was glad that she would be married to Janos soon.  
  
She stood and twirled around the room. Some of the servants even said that they were happy for her. Janos did treat them all very well. They were bringing in some designs tomorrow for wedding dresses, that would also allow her wings, to look at.  
  
They were also bringing in color patterns tomorrow for her and Vorador, who was named to be best man, was helping her look at.  
  
She knew everything would be in a rush for the next month.but she was willing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok everyone how was this chapter? Did you all like it? I will need 4 reviews to cont. hahaha! 


	13. The Day Before

The weeks flew by before any could really think about it.  
  
The wedding was tomorrow night. Guests have been arriving all day to stay overnight before the wedding.  
  
Lorina stood on the stool as the servants were pinning her dress in places. The dress was beautiful. It was long with red and gold made into it. It fitted her form wonderfully as she stood. The sleeves were comfortable so they didn't bother her. It was gold trimmed around the bottom of the dress. And a high collar of red and gold rested around her neck.  
  
Vorador and his sons were also busy getting things ready for the big day. He was in charge of the decorations in the main hall where the wedding would take place.  
  
"No! Make the red and white banners hang down on each side of the platform! Not on top of it!"  
  
White and blood red roses were scattered within the room in vases. Janos had also moved some of the basins of blood inside from his puzzle room.  
  
The groom himself was busy getting his suit ready also, much like his bride.  
  
He wore a suit of white and gold with a high collar, which stayed open. The jacket came down to his ankles and he wore black pants with a white shirt. A gold belt came around his hard waist.  
  
He smiled as he thought as of tomorrow night that his Lorina would be his wife. They would have to perform the exchange of blood between them. And once they did they would be bonded together forever.  
  
He was also looking forward to the wedding night.  
  
After much yelling from Vorador, the main room looked amazing. A wonderful mixture of red and white seemed made into the room.  
  
His sons seemed to be arguing about the choice of blood for the wedding. Sebastian won in the end as he walked off to tell the servants what type.  
  
After the maids finished her dress and helped her out of it, Lorina walked outside and looked around at the decorations. It all looked gorgeous.  
  
When Vorador saw her, her smiled and motioned for her to join him on the floor as his sons were seating up chairs and a throne for Kain because he insisted.  
  
"Tell us again why are we listening to Kain?" moaned Magnus as he helped carry the heavy throne.  
  
"Because he has the Soul Reaver and we don't that's why!" snapped Marcus who was carrying most of the weight.  
  
Lorina giggled and turned her attention to her friend. "Is everything ready Vorador?"  
  
After watching his sons a few minutes, he turned back to her and nodded as he smiled." Everything is ready and perfect for your wedding Lorina. And to say before the wedding, I wish you luck."  
  
She smiled and hugged him then turned to watch the boys again as they nearly dropped the throne for the third time.  
  
After saying goodbye to Vorador, Lorina walked up to Janos's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Janos, it's me."  
  
The door was opened by a servant that showed Lorina into a master bedroom, which held Janos, standing on a stool with about five servants around him fixing his suit.  
  
He smiled as he saw her and motioned for the servants to leave them along for a while. She sighed as he pulled her into his arms and put his chin on top of her head as he was smiling the whole time.  
  
"Lorina are you happy?"  
  
She looked up at him and kissed him gently," I never been happier Janos. And tomorrow we shall be married and live happily."  
  
Janos nodded," Of course, my love."  
  
He tilted her head up for a kiss as the sun started to go down.  
  
  
  
  
  
So everyone.how did you like it? Send me a review or I won't write anymore.lol! The next chapter..The Wedding! 


	14. The Wedding....And a Very Unwelcome Gues...

Thanks for all your reviews on my story! : p And since I dunno how vampires would have a wedding..I'll make up my own!  
  
  
  
  
  
Janos was pacing back and forth in his rooms as Vorador watched him, straightening out his clothes.  
  
"Father. Your going to faint if you keep this up." He smiled," Then I will marry Lorina and you won't have to worry about her safety."  
  
Janos looked at him and laughed. "Sorry but I don't think I will give you that pleasure."  
  
Vorador acted offended and turned his head away from him. "Oh thanks a lot."  
  
Janos chuckles and looked out the window. 'Tonight's the night. The night Lorina becomes mine. And I will belong to her. Forever."  
  
One of the servants peeked in," Sir? Everything is ready for you and your bride."  
  
At his nod she turned and walked out the room just as silently as she came, while Janos looked at Vorador, who was smiling his head off.  
  
Vorador stood and grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the large door.  
  
"Come on Dad. It's time for you to get married!"  
  
Janos looked ready to chicken out as Vorador pulled him up to the alter and set him in his place in front of hundreds of vampires from all over Nosgoth.  
  
Kain sat up right in the front with each of his sons flirting with one girl or another.  
  
Vorador was going to do the ceremony himself as he smiled, knowing he was the boss of the moment.  
  
Soft music filled the room as candles were lit to light up the place. Giving it a beautiful but still haunting glow. Janos looked around as he gulped slightly. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a nervous wreck.  
  
Vorador looked over at his sons where were pulling at the collars of their suits and grumbling about them being too tight. He then chuckled and looked back at the people in front of him as they waited for Lorina.  
  
Lorina stood on the other side of the door, holding her flowers tightly as she shifted her weight.  
  
'I hope I'm doing the right thing..I love him so much though.'  
  
"You ready Lady Lorina?"  
  
Lorina looked up into the servant's face as she waited for an answer. "Are you going to call me that from now on?"  
  
The servant smiled," Yes Lady, we all will be calling you this."  
  
The music started to play for Lorina to go on out.  
  
The servant looked at Lorina for her say so and when Lorina nodded she slowly opened the doors.  
  
Janos and everyone else turned their head as they heard the door open. No one had ever seen such a beautiful sight as Lorina walked slowly forward. Everyone stood, even Kain, as she passed them, a brilliant smile painted on her rosy lips.  
  
The breath caught in Janos's throat as he looked onto the face of his bride.  
  
'She is so beautiful, and she is mine.'  
  
He could hardly believe this amazing creature could love him when so many thought of him as a monster that didn't deserve to live. But here she was, willing to give her life away to him forever. His dark heart beated quickly at the thought.  
  
She stood in front of Janos, her face simply glowing with happiness.  
  
Vorador stood gawking for a few minutes until he shook his head and cleared his throat, motioning for everyone to sit down.  
  
It felt like they were the only to in the world as they gazed into each others eyes.  
  
The ceremony went calm and smoothing and soon came to the part of the vows.  
  
Vorador looked at them," Do you Janos take Lorina to be your wife, to love and to hold, for all eternity?"  
  
Janos answered abit breathlessly," I do."  
  
Vorador grinned and looked at Lorina." Do you Lorina take Janos as your husband, to love, hold, and obey for all eternity?" Lorina looked straight into Janos's eyes, " I do."  
  
Vorador nodded to Sebastian who walked forward with two amulets in his hands.  
  
Janos took the smaller one from Sebastian and placed it around Lorina's neck and Lorina took the large one and placed it on Janos.  
  
Vorador smiled," With these amulets, let all of Nosgoth know of your love for each other. And now I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."  
  
Janos smiled and pulled Lorina close and kissed her deeply as cheers went up around the room.  
  
Just then the doors burst open and another winged vampire walked in, his face contorted with rage.  
  
Vorador looked with wide eyes. 'That's Razor! I remember him. He was supposed to be dead though. He was the only one that could ever rival my father! I hoped we saw the last of him.'  
  
Lorina started at the figure and became even paler as memories came back into her mind that she long forgot.  
  
Sebastian looked at him, then up at Janos who wore a cold glare and to Lorina's fearful eyes with confusion.  
  
"Lorina, so you know him?"  
  
She tore her gaze away from Razor to look at Sebastian and shook her head.  
  
Razor then growled, "You should!"  
  
Vorador walked forward slightly, "Oh and why does she?"  
  
Razor crossed his arms," Because I sired her!"  
  
  
  
  
  
*gasp* Who would have thought that! Hahahah! If you want more.you have to review! 


	15. Razor and....Hey where is Janos and Lori...

Thanks for all those that reviewed! I been so busy lately with school I hardly had any time to write. But I'm back!  
  
  
  
  
  
Janos turned and looked at Razor," You're her sire?!"  
  
Razor chuckled," You look abit pale my friend. Now hand over my daughter and I'll leave this moment without hurting you."  
  
Kain and his sons stood up and moved in front of Janos and Lorina.  
  
Vorador and Kain stood in front of them, Kain with the soul reaver drawn and Vorador with his own sword.  
  
Razor looked at the two," You really think those little play things will stop me?"  
  
Vorador growled," We can try."  
  
Janos stood beside Vorador and bared his fangs, glaring at the other vampire..  
  
"You can't have Lorina! You never will!"  
  
Razor hissed at Janos. "Oh really?"  
  
Lorina walked forward and held onto Janos's arm as she hid her face into his shoulder.  
  
Vorador's sons stood behind Razor, making sure he wasn't going to try any funny business. Vorador nodded at them to keep a good eye for any sudden movements.  
  
Razor looked at the ones in front of him then looked over his shoulder behind him.  
  
"You are pathetic Janos Audron."  
  
Janos held Lorina tightly to him as she looked fearfully at Razor.  
  
Razor turned his gaze toward her." Lorina.Lorina Huntaz come here!"  
  
She hissed up at him. "It's Lorina Audron now!"  
  
Razor's eyes darkened. "Your truly happy with this guy?"  
  
She nodded her head and nuzzled her face into Janos's chest. Razor sighed, he knew he could only take her if she agreed to it.  
  
'Damn Janos..I need the power she has!"  
  
He stomped his foot, making the floor crack slightly.  
  
Marcus stared at the floor in surprise.  
  
'Just how strong is this guy?'  
  
"Very well then. You know where to find me if you change your mind." Razor nodded and then disappeared.  
  
Kain looked back at her," You know where he went?"  
  
Lorina stared at the place where Razor was standing just moments before.  
  
"No, but I think I will in time."  
  
Janos smiled slightly and touched the amulet that hung around her neck.  
  
After all the chaos settled down everyone went back and danced the night away.  
  
Janos and Lorina laughed as they ran up the stairs hand and hand like a couple of teenagers.  
  
Vorador watched them disappear down a hallway and smiled then turned to Kain.  
  
Kain looked after them," They snuck away already?"  
  
Vorador laughed," You really think Janos was going to wait any longer?"  
  
Kain whistled," I guess he was ready."  
  
Vorador smirked," You think so? He was big time! It was there for everyone to see."  
  
They both laughed and walked off into the party.  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you all liked the chapter! My friend ,Jenna ,kept laughing when I was writing that it took me forever because I kept laughing myself! Well I want some reviews then I will cont.! Mwahahaha! 


	16. Children? We might have a problem here.....

Thanks for all those that reviewed my work! I thank you all! * gives everyone Kain, Janos, and Vorador plushies* Have as many as you want! *hugs her one of a kind Kain doll that she got from Shadow Wolf * Well on with the story then!  
  
  
  
  
  
She felt warm wherever she was. Silk rubbed against her body as she turned her body over.  
  
'I don't have silk sheets.'  
  
She opened her eyes at smiled up at Janos, who was leaning against the head board of their bed as he played with her hair.  
  
"Good morning my love. How are you today?"  
  
She cuddled up close to him and laid her head on his naked chest. "Perfect."  
  
She looked at the amulet that hung around his neck, the same as her own. Running her fingers over it she felt the amulet around her neck grow warm.  
  
"What the..?"  
  
Janos smiled and pulled her closer to him." The amulets glow when the other person is thinking about you and touches it. It also glows purple when something if wrong to alert the other person."  
  
She nodded as she kissed him gently.  
  
After he kissed her, he leaned back and though silently as he stroked her wings with his hand.  
  
"Lorina? I have a question."  
  
She turned her head to face him," Yes Janos?"  
  
He looked down at her. "Do you want children? We are able to have them you know."  
  
She smiled up at him," With you as the father?"  
  
He nodded his head slowly.  
  
"Of course I want children Janos. As long as they are yours I'll be happy."  
  
Janos sighed a breath of relieve mentally, 'Good we would have had a problem if she didn't want them.' He thought this as he ran his claws over her lower stomach.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know..very short chapter. But hey..I had a good surprise in it. Well give me some reviews and I'll cont. 


	17. A baby! Oh no! Razor is back!

Thanks for all those that had reviewed! * gives everyone candy * I'm glad you like my stories. These are really my first stories to ever write. But everyone wants to know whats wrong with Lorina..So I guess I will tell you! Hahahaha!  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been a few weeks since the wedding and Lorina was feeling abit strange.  
  
'Hmmm..whats wrong with me? I've been so hungry lately.'  
  
She also noticed she seemed to be getting abit fatter. 'Most likely from eating so much!'  
  
She watched Faustus ran after Sebastian who had his ponytail and wouldn't give it to him.  
  
"That's mine!" (I truly like Faustus! So no offense!)  
  
Kinda freaked out after watching Faustus whine like a girl, she went off in search for someone to talk to.  
  
Every now and then she would pass a servant or two and they would whisper happily as they would point at her.  
  
'That was strange. What is going on?'  
  
She passed Vorador was bossing some young vampires around that if you wanted something done that you had to do it yourself' speech. She chuckled and smiled at him.  
  
He in return smiled and walked over." So you must be excited huh?" He put his hand on her stomach. "Do you know what it will be?"  
  
Her eyebrows rose as she stared at him," Vorador what are you talking about?"  
  
His eyes widened and he pulled his hand away and smiled," You don't know do you?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
He chuckled," Don't ask me that, go ask Janos if you wanna know." He turned and walked off confidently, like he always does.  
  
She put her hands on her hips and went in search for her husband.  
  
'Now where is that winged man?'  
  
She walked slowly into his study and saw him on the balcony.  
  
"Janos?"  
  
He turned slowly and smiled at her. "My love, won't you come and join me?"  
  
She walked toward him and looked over the lake which sparkled.  
  
He put his arms around her from behind and rested his hands on her swollen stomach.  
  
"Janos, why is everyone so excited? What's everyone up too?"  
  
He chuckled and leaned his head against hers on her shoulder.  
  
"They are just getting ready for the little one."  
  
She blinked and looked down at his hands on her stomach which were drawing patterns with his talons over it.  
  
"Little one?"  
  
"Yes my dear, our baby."  
  
She looked up at him," Baby?"  
  
He nodded," Yes my dear wife, your with child. My child."  
  
She smiled and hugged him tightly as she kissed him all over his face. "I wonder what it will be!"  
  
Razor over looked the balcony from the cliff edge in which he heard everything.  
  
'You're child won't live long Lorina, I'll make sure of that!'  
  
He turned and disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. I liked writing it. So many tests to study for! Ahh! Well anyway, Please review my story! And give me some ideas on what you want to happen..I'll love to listen to your ideas. 


	18. Waiting

Thanks for all the reviews I have gained through all those that have read my stories! I shall now cont. this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorina stared over the balcony of Janos's retreat as the snow fell around her.  
  
"Honey, you shouldn't be out here. We must think of the baby now."  
  
Lorina turned and smiled at Janos, who came up behind her and placed his hands over her swollen stomach. It had been many months since they had found out they were going to have a baby. And both were hoping that it would be born soon.  
  
Kain had given them a beautifully carved crib for the baby. Gold and silver were made into the wood of the crib and it didn't squeak when it was rocked.  
  
Vorador was already planning the child's lessons, because Janos had named Vorador their child's teacher, based on the history of the Cabal. Both Janos and Lorina chuckled as they listened to him as Kain rolled his eyes.  
  
There had been no sign of Razor in the past months but everyone expected that once the baby is born that they would be seeing a lot of him.  
  
Lorina walked, still gracefully even in her state, to her chair by the fire. Janos followed her, watching her every move like a hawk.  
  
As Lorina sat down, Janos sat on the floor by her and laid his head on her knee. They spent the better part of the night staring at the golden flames and the glow that danced across the floor.  
  
Servants would walk in every now and then to check on them, to see if they needed anything then they would leave.  
  
"Janos, do you think our baby is safe?"  
  
Janos, breaking out of his thoughts, looked at his wife.  
  
"My dear, all of our friends are here, are baby is safe. Nothing should happen to our offspring."  
  
She nodded and leaned back in her chair.  
  
"Good, all I needed was alittle reassurance my love."  
  
Janos smiled into her leg and looked up at the ceiling which held paintings of their winged race. It had been so long since he had seen his own parents that he had forgotten what they looked like. This thought made him slightly sad as he got abit closer to his wife.  
  
'I will not lose my family. I will never leave them. We will always be together. Forever.'  
  
He just didn't know how short forever was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How did you like the chapter? I know it was short but it's abit late. I'll write more next time if you give me reviews. 


	19. Delila

Thanks for the reviews of all my people! I'm thoroughly enjoying this. Well it's back to writing all three of my stories now. * pants* Well anyway..off to work! Kain looks like he does in Blood Omen 2 on this fic! I know that he looked a lot different when he first made his sons but this is my fic. And I'm saying he looks like he did in Blood Omen. He was younger then. And he will get a big part in the future of this fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorina laid silently in her bed, Janos had a meeting with Vorador and Kain tonight and Janos had told her to go on to bed without him. She personally thought the bed was too cold without him beside her at night. He protected her from her nightmares and fears.  
  
Just as she was closing her eyes tiredly, a sharp pain shot through her body. She gasped and sat up slowly, her hand on her stomach.  
  
'What was that?'  
  
She waited until she felt the pain again as she gasped loudly, stumbling out of the bed.  
  
Gripping the side of the end table, she knocked over her oil lamp and it hit the ground and shattered.  
  
Three servants ran in. "Mistress Lorina? Are you ok?"  
  
One of the servants saw her leaning against the bed, her hand across her stomach as her teeth was bared as another wave of pain hit her hard.  
  
"Dear Gods! Emily, go get Master's Janos and Vorador!"  
  
The youngest girl, with bright eyes, nodded and ran off down the hallway as fast as she could in her skirts.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Janos stood looking over the map that Kain had placed before them on the oak table.  
  
"Sarafan are all around this area. They are planning something." Kain pointed to an mountain filled area.  
  
Vorador looked up from the shot and looked up at the younger vampire.  
  
"War perhaps?"  
  
Kain shrugged," It's possible."  
  
A knock came frantically on the door of the study. All three men looked at each other then Janos answered," Enter."  
  
Emily burst through the doors and looked this way and that, and once she spotted them she jutted over them.  
  
"Master Janos! Master Vorador!"  
  
Janos and Vorador looked at each other once again then at the servant girl.  
  
"Yes we are listening. What is the matter? Is everything alright?"  
  
Emily breathed heavily as she placed her hand on a armchair," Mistress...Mistress Lorina."  
  
Janos's eyes visibly widened and he took a step forward.  
  
"Whats wrong?! Is she hurt?! Is it the baby?!"  
  
Emily, trying to catch her breath, nodded." Mistress is in labor sir! She is having the baby Master!"  
  
Janos eyes widened all the more and he sprinted from the room with Kain and Vorador not far behind. It wasn't every day a vampire was born.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
It had been over five hours since Lorina had first gone into labor. And the hall was filled with her screams and curses.  
  
Kain laughed his butt of at many of the things she said while Janos had gone paler than normal.  
  
Suddenly all the screaming had stopped and there was nothing but silence.  
  
The three men, joined by Kain's and Vorador's sons, looked to each other abit worried at what stopped the screaming.  
  
Slowly the door opened and the midwife walked out into the hall.  
  
Janos stood slowly to his feet and looked down at the short woman.  
  
The woman smiled up at him." We have a young mistress, master. A baby girl."  
  
She held out the bundle for all to see.  
  
Janos took the blanket wrapped form gently into his arms as if he would break her. He stared down into the baby's pale face. She had black lips and the normal claws and feet. Janos's smiled when he noticed the wet black wings on his daughter's tiny back. Her face was already beautiful and it looked as if she would have white hair, similar to Kain.  
  
Vorador leaned over Janos's arm and looked down at the little child. He could easily tell she was built to fight. She had a slender frame that could move quickly. He smiled down at her and reached out and touched her cheek. He hoped she would be like her mother.  
  
Kain's reaction was abit different though. He stared at the young child with his arms crossed, his weight on one of his feet as he leaned against the wall. He had a particular feeling that this little girl would mean a lot to him in the near future. He didn't know how or why but he knew she would play a big part in his life.  
  
The sons each took turns staring at the small bundle in Janos's protective arms.  
  
The baby slowly opened her eyes and looked up into the ones of her father. Janos couldn't help but smile down at the child, he slowly leaned over and kissed her forehead and walked into the room where Lorina was at.  
  
Lorina looked up at Janos and smiled.  
  
"Our baby alright?"  
  
Janos handed the little baby over to her. "She is perfect."  
  
"What shall we name her Janos?"  
  
Janos thought silently for a moment then looked down at his daughter.  
  
"Delila..Her name will be Delila."  
  
  
  
  
  
So how did you all like this chapter? She had her baby. And the next chapter..Razor! 


	20. Whats Up With Kain?

Thanks for the review. I know this isn't my best story. Demona is my best story by far but I love this story! I adore Janos! But I shall cont. now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It didn't take long at all for Delila to grow into a young child. A beautiful child with long, curly silver white hair, and with innocent ice colored eyes. Janos and Lorina had both puzzled over the color of her hair and eyes for a while but finding no answer just shrugged it off as something unexplainable.  
  
Janos sat in his armchair in his large study. Books standing tall around him, him pouring over Sarafan history and techniques.  
  
Small hands covered his eyes from behind him as he smiled and leaned back against his chair. A small voice spoke up into her father's ear.  
  
"Guess who."  
  
Janos grabbed her from over his shoulder and pulled her into his lap as he tickled her. Delila squirmed as she tried to fight off her father's hands.  
  
"I think you're a little trouble maker named Delila."  
  
Delila sighed as Janos stopped and smiled up at her father.  
  
"I'm not a trouble maker daddy! I'm alittle angel."  
  
Janos just rolled his eyes with a 'yeah right' look and patted his daughter little back while staring at her wings.  
  
"Have you been practicing your flying Delila?"  
  
Delila nodded her head slowly as she thought.  
  
"Master Kain and Vorador and all their sons are coming over today. I wanted to show them how well I could fly!"  
  
Chuckling, Janos leaned over and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Very well. How about you go and wait for them down stairs."  
  
Delila leaped off her father and zoomed out the room in a flash, nearly knocking Lorina over in the process.  
  
"Delila slow down before you hurt yourself running down those halls!"  
  
A faint voice called back," Ok mommy!"  
  
Lorina walked in shaking her head. After kissing Janos gently, she looked down at the books he was flipping through.  
  
"The Sarafan getting more active again?"  
  
Janos nodded his head and rubbed his eyes before looking up at his wife again.  
  
"Is the rumors true Janos? Did Razor really join the Sarafan?"  
  
Janos nodded again as Lorina sat on the arm of his chair.  
  
"We can only hope, my dear, that Razor didn't have any other vampires with him."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Delila swung her feet from her perch on a table as she waited for the others to get there. Getting tired with that waste of time, she decided to practice her flying until they got there.  
  
Climbing up on a higher point she jumped off a few times. After her gliding was working well she decided to try flapping her wings.  
  
And just as she leaped from her spot, the door under her opened as a dozen vampires walked into the room. Losing her attention on flying, she hit the door with a thunk.  
  
She fell into two strong arms and she rubbed her head where a bump would end up being.  
  
"You need to be more careful, dove."  
  
She smiled as she looked up at Master Kain, who was holding her.  
  
"Thank you Master Kain. For catching me."  
  
He nodded and set her down. He had started calling her dove right when she started talking and the name had just stuck with her.  
  
"Don't I get a hug?"  
  
She turned and looked up at her older brother, Vorador, and rushed to him hugging him around one of his muscular legs.  
  
Vorador leaned over and hugged her as best he could with her wrapped around his leg.  
  
She let go and kissed his cheek then hugged all of Vorador's and Kain's sons. And not leaving without giving them a kiss too.  
  
Skipping on ahead of them, they made their way to Janos's study.  
  
Delila tripped once when they went over a rug, and Kain picked her up in his arms and moved her so she could sit on his shoulder as they walked.  
  
Raziel and Dumah looked at each other then at Kain walking in front of them.  
  
"That's a first, brother. He is never kind to anyone but that kid."  
  
Dumah shrugged as he watched Kain laugh at one of Delila's stupid faces she made.  
  
"Your right. Delila is very special to Kain for some reason. I don't know why though, any ideas?"  
  
Raziel shook his head as they followed behind.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Kain smiled up at the young girl on his shoulder as they walked to find Janos.  
  
'Such an innocent little girl, even being what she is.'  
  
Actually she was the first real innocent person he ever met. And she already had her mother's beauty and kindness.  
  
Though, he thought with a smile, in her training sessions with Vorador she does put up a wonderful fight for her age.  
  
Kain, having an image to live up to when around other vampires, hadn't taken a role in most of her life. How much he regretted it now.  
  
She kissed his cheek, leaping off his shoulder and bolted into Janos study. With the others not far behind.  
  
Kain, subconsciously, touched his cheek and paused as he walked through the doors into the study.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- Raziel and Dumah looked at each other with raised eyebrows at Kain's reaction and decided to look into this further as they walked into the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review! I would really like some reviews and I tried really hard on this chapter. Comments are welcome! 


	21. Reflection and Ambush

Thanks for all those that reviewed my story. To answer your questions, Kain only acts nice to Delila for reasons unknown to the others. Though he is the same brooding self around the others. Anyway back to the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Delila ran happily through the woods by her father's retreat. She hid behind a tree and watched as Kain walked into the woods, looking this way and that for her.  
  
Kain chuckled slightly at the child's game. He watched the tree she was behind out of the corner of his eye as he pretended to look around.  
  
Delila gave a small war cry and leaped forward on Kain, who caught her instantly in his arms.  
  
She pouted and looked up at him," Why can't I surprise you?"  
  
Kain just smiled," It's only because I've been on this plain longer than you. One day you will be one of the strongest there is."  
  
She smiled and kissed his cheek then leaped down from his arms to practice her stalking.  
  
Kain sat down and leaned against one of the old oaks, crossing his arms and closing his eyes to think.  
  
Delila ran swiftly through the woods and she came by a small pond and she didn't take too much notice to it. But a twinkle caught her eye as she walked closer to the water's edge and peered down into the green depths. She gasped and leaped back from it, hissing.  
  
Then she slowly walked forward again and looked in it once again. In the water was a reflection, which was strange as it was, but it was of a young woman that looked to be around twenty years old. Her eyes were crystal clear blue with a silvery waterfall of hair that spilled down her slender shoulders to her ting waist. An angelic face looked back at her with the image's own dark wings by her shoulders.  
  
Not knowing what to think of that, she backed off and walked in a different direction. Suddenly three Sarafan soldier's leaped out of the bushed, knocking young Delila to the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
I know another short chapter but I'm getting a lot of things done at the same time. Please review. 


	22. Surprising Feelings

Thanks for all those that reviewed my story! I know you might be worried about Delila in my story. I shall now show you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Sarafan hit her hard into the ground. One of them scratching her across the face with their spear.  
  
"Looks like we have a young one here!"  
  
The one that spoke gripped her back her wings and slammed her head first into a near by tree. She slid to the ground, holding her now bleeding forehead. As they walked toward her, laughing at her pain, she felt fear for the first time. She turned over on her knees and hands and tried to crawl away from them, but they grabbed her ankle.  
  
Then all of a sudden, a pain shot through her body.  
  
The Sarafan finished shoving the spear through her body. Spearing her like a fish.  
  
Her scream echoed through the forest as she was dropped to the cold ground under her.  
  
They continued to kick and poke at her with their weapons as she weakly tried to fight them away from her with one of her hands, the other being tightly wrapped around the spear in her small form.  
  
Then suddenly a shadow covered her face and she looked up slowly. Into the face of Kain.  
  
Kain looked down at her bruised and beaten form as he leaned down. He stroked her face gently then touched the wood of the spear. He needed to get it out of her quickly. A sudden anger filled Kain at the sight of Delila treated like this. He whirled around with a deafening roar and leaped at the Sarafan. They were stabbed, cut, beaten, and then disemboweled.  
  
Kain spit of the corpses then walked back over to Delila.  
  
"Delila, darling, I have to get that wood out of you. This may hurt abit. If you need..I mean...well...something to hold...you can grab onto..me if you want." He said this abit nervously, so some reason hoping for this young girl's trust.  
  
When she nodded, he sat on the ground and pulled her into his lap and made her lean her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Now close your eyes."  
  
She bit her lip as she did so.  
  
He, as gently as he could, broke the spear in two and pulled it from her body. She gave a scream at the end and Kain pulled her closer to him, patting her back. He continued to do this as he looked around, then he saw a small pond beside them.  
  
'Funny, I don't remember this being here a moment ago.'  
  
Kain, used to not seeing his reflection, nearly yelled when he saw himself. He breathed in calmly and looked again into the handsome face he long forgotten. (Remember, Kain in my story looks like he did in Blood Omen 2, thank you)  
  
When he touched his cheek, the reflection did the same. But this person seemed different then Kain. Maybe abit happier than Kain has been. The reflection in the pool moved on it's own, walking around in it's own world as Kain watched eagerly to see what it was doing.  
  
Then a young woman walked in. Tall, slender and extremely beautiful. With hair much like his own and icy eyes.  
  
Kain didn't recognize her at first but when he did he nearly choked.  
  
He just then noticed her wings on her back, which of course had grown. Then he was for sure who she was now. She was the little girl he was holding in his very own lap.  
  
The older Delila smiled angelically as her dress swirled around her as she walked towards his own reflection. He watched his own reflection smile as he turned to her and looked down at her young, innocent face.  
  
Kain scooted closer as he watched the scene unfold. Himself in the water looked sadly down at the older Delila as her smile faded and tears started to slip down her face. She seemed to be begging him for something and he kept shaking his head in, what looked like, a reluctant no.  
  
'I wonder what they are saying. But whatever I'm telling her isn't making her too happy.'  
  
He watched puzzled as Delila turned to dash away from him, but his reflection grabbed her wrist and pulled her against his chest.  
  
And there to Kain's amazement and absolute fear, they kissed. And neither were fighting it.  
  
  
  
  
  
So who did you like my new chapter? A twist huh? I had to think of something interesting. Please review. 


	23. What now?

Thanks for all those that reviewed my story! Many were surprised at my twist! But I decided to have some fun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kain couldn't budge from his spot as he stared at the images in the water. He watched as the kiss visibly deepened and lead to more. At that moment he held Delila tightly and leaped up, jogging back to the retreat. All the while sweating from surprise and fear. Fear from the image and surprise that it actually seemed appealing to kiss her.  
  
She wasn't too young anymore, she just turned twelve. And she was already increasingly more beautiful than even some adult vampires. Kain wished she was older. So he could taste for himself the sweetness of her kiss.  
  
He walked back into the retreat slowly, as he thought in silence. Lorina gasped and leaped up from her seat and ran to her daughter and pulled her from Kain's protective arms. For some odd reason he wanted to jerk her back to him, away from Lorina.  
  
Janos walked out hearing his wife's yelling at the servant but then stopped dead when he caught eye of his little girl hanging limp in his love's arms.  
  
Vorador, the sons and everyone came running in as they also heard her screaming.  
  
Kain had his hands over his ears. He couldn't stand that high pitched noise.  
  
He walked out slowly, his ears still ringing. He looked to see Marcus holding his head also. He forgot that Marcus couldn't stand high sound waves either, except that they hurt Marcus and not himself.  
  
Kain had to leave for his territory the very next day. His sons were doing a poor job of keeping things in order and were constantly fighting each other for the role of temporary leader. Kain just decided to fix the problem by going back and kicking all there butts until they understood who was the real leader.  
  
He heard a soft sigh as he walked out the door and turned to see Delila standing there with her little dolly.  
  
"Must you go, Big Tyrant?"  
  
Kain chuckled at the name Delila had given him since she saw a time when he was bossing his sons around. She found from her father that Kain was a Tyrant. And to herself he was huge. She one day while she was playing she called him Big Tyrant and it just stuck with him. He really didn't mind the name but his sons made it obvious that they were getting tired or all the attention he gave to Delila when she was around.  
  
He kneeled down and nodded slightly.  
  
"My sons are tearing my lands apart honey. And I need to go over there and straighten things out."  
  
She giggled," You mean straighten them out."  
  
Kain laughed out loud and gave the young girl a hug then stood.  
  
"You bet young one. Now I must be on my way."  
  
He turned and strode from the room in all his glamour.  
  
  
  
  
  
I know it took me a long time to get back..I had some problems. But please review.. 


	24. Hello again

Thanks for all those that reviewed this story so quickly! I must thank you for the long wait! But I'm back and ready for action.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been ten years since Delila had laid eyes on Kain. Though she heard from sources that he was being as harsh as ever. She chuckled in memory of Kain from when she was young. She had always had liked him, even since she was a baby. Her father said that they could go visit them today! Her brother would be there also. She laughed when she remembered Vorador with his ears and his sly smile.  
  
"Lady Delila, Hurry up now. Your father and mother are waiting."  
  
She sighed and looked away from the window to look at the woman looking at her with her hands on her hips. "I'm coming Mayan. Tell them that I'll be there soon."  
  
Mayan nodded and left the room. Delila shifted her pantsuit on her slender and muscular body. She had grown quickly, and had already left that awkward stage. She now had full breasts with a slender waist. Toned legs and a face to die for. Her silver white hair was pulled up in a semi elegant do and her blue eyes always looked like she was up to something. She wasn't very tall either like her mother and father. She was only around 5'0. Her father and mother were both close to 6 feet tall.  
  
Delila ran from the room. The tunic on her made it look like she had a cape on of sorts as she ran to the study balcony where her parents were waiting.  
  
Lorina smiled at her grown daughter. "It's time to go Delila. They will be waiting for us. Your father decided to use a transportation spell instead of flying. He is still confused on why you took so long."  
  
Delila smiled at her mother. Her mother was the only one that knew that she had had a crush on Kain the last time she was here and that she wanted to impress him even now.  
  
Janos rolled his eyes as his wife and daughter busted into giggles before he started to chant then they disappeared.  
  
The next thing Delila knew she was at the main building of Kain's boundary. Her eyes widened as she looked at it. It was huge and very beautiful. For someone supposedly so cruel to have a place such as this seemed nearly impossible.  
  
Lorina placed her hand on Janos's arm and waited as the doors opened and two vampiric guards came out and bowed to them slowly.  
  
"Lord Kain is waiting for you Sir, and Madams."  
  
They all walked forward slowly, each admiring one thing or another.  
  
Janos glanced around quickly then set his eyes on Kain and the lieutenants.  
  
Kain hadn't changed at all, except maybe he looked alittle more mature and wary than Janos remembered him being.  
  
The lieutenants looked up at Janos then bowed to him gracefully then backed away so he could walk freely to Kain's throne.  
  
Vorador turned to his father and smiled from his hidden position to Kain's left. Maps littered the floor from recently study.  
  
"Hello father, It's good to see you again. And you too Lorina."  
  
Delila stood back by the door as she watched her parents greet Vorador, Kain and the lieutenants.  
  
Vorador looked around. "Where is Delila?"  
  
Janos raised an eyebrow and looked around him and the room for his daughter who just seemed to disappear into thin air.  
  
Lorina glanced around then caught sight of her daughter by the door, staring at them with her pale face, and chuckled.  
  
"Delila get over here before you give your father a heart attack."  
  
Delila rolled her eyes. 'Is that possible?'  
  
Everyone looked up in her direction as she stepped from the shadows and made her way to them.  
  
Each lieutenant's mouths fell open to make a perfect o shape. And Vorador had a similar expression. And Kain's eyes were the size of saucers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for waiting for so long!! 


	25. Wow

Thanks for all those that reviewed recently to my other stories! I know I haven't been on for a while to write but I will try harder to get the stories updated! But now I will update this story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'This was little Delila?'  
  
Kain couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at the young form in front of him.  
  
There was no way that this could be her. This incredable creature had to be an angel that he had heard so much about in ancient books and texts. Silver hair was like a living waterfall that shimmered as she turned and laughed at Raziel as he drooled on the floor.  
  
'It's impossible for this to be lil' Delila.'  
  
The sons thought the same thing as they stared at her. A goddess must surely have just walked into their grasp.  
  
Dumah stared wide eyed. 'No way is that woman that little runt Janos has.'  
  
Zephon blinked a few times.' This is the creature that captured Lord Kain's heart? No wonder he been so distracted for the past few days.'  
  
Rahab shook his head then had to check his vision again. 'My! I can't believe how she has grown so much!'  
  
Turel couldn't believe his eyes. 'She has changed since the last time I saw her. Changed for the better I say.'  
  
Raziel licked his lips slightly as he looked over the young vampiress in front of him. 'How this tasty treat ever liked Lord Kain is beyond me, but she will soon have a change of heart.'  
  
He chuckled slightly as he looked up at his lord's reaction to the girl.  
  
'He still likes her by the looks of it. Hmm...this is going to be alittle more difficult if they both like each other.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vorador, after getting over the surprise of seeing his younger sister, walked quickly over to Janos and the women and hugged each of them in turn.  
  
He paused at Delila. "My dear little sister you sure have grown to be a beautiful young girl. Has your father taught you anything about your studies yet?"  
  
After a pause she smiled," No brother, Father said that you were going to help me with my studies while I remained here. That is if you aren't too busy. He also said that maybe you and Lord Kain could teach me somethings about fighting."  
  
Vorador looked up at his father, puzzled. Janos was one of the best fighters he knew. Why did he want him and Kain to teach her when he was able to himself? It just didn't make any sense.  
  
Janos just looked back at his son silently then turned his gaze back to Kain.  
  
Vorador looked back at his little sister and smiled," I will be happy to do both with you. Though I think Lord Kain might be slightly too busy to help."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kain was as surprised as Vorador when Delila said they were going to teach her and not Janos himself.  
  
'Janos what are you up to this time?'  
  
He gave Janos a hard stare and got nothing but a gentle smile in return.  
  
'Damn you.'  
  
He turned his head back to Vorador and Delila as they talked about her studies and fighting skills. When he heard Vorador say he wouldn't help for some reason he felt as if he was suddenly degraded.  
  
"Vorador, my old friend, of course I will help in Delila's fighting."  
  
Delila's eyes brightened up so much that Kain had to look away in fear that he might be blinded by those eyes and her smile.  
  
Vorador whirled around to stare at the younger man with puzzlement and worry etched apon his face.  
  
'What is Kain planning to gain by helping Delila?'  
  
As if hearing Vorador's thoughts, Kain turned his head to look directly into the older man's eyes. His eyes said nothing as he turned back to Janos who was talking about a recent problem with the soldiers working under Moebius.  
  
Vorador wasn't so sure that Kain hadn't heard him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Kain is going to teach me! I don't believe this...I finally get to see him in action once again. He hasn't changed abit since the last time I seen him.'  
  
Delila was sure she was dreaming, there was no way that this could be real.  
  
Kain's voice broke through her thoughts," My sons will lead you to your rooms. Please follow them. Vorador I hope you will drop by later this evening so I can go over those maps with you about the northern forts. Now if you all excuse me I have alot of work to get finished before it's time for the hunt to begin."  
  
Everyone said their goodbyes and followed Raziel and the others out the large doors.  
  
Delila looked back at Kain and walked forward slightly.  
  
She waited silently for Kain to realize she was there but she had a feeling that he knew quite well she was there.  
  
"Is there something you needed Delila Audron?"  
  
She took a step back as his golden eyes looked straight up into hers from the map he was looking over in his lap.  
  
"Umm...Lord Kain...it's been along time hasn't it since we last saw each other,huh?"  
  
Kain lifted an eyebrow then leaned back in his chair to look at her. "Yes, it has been quite a while since I saw you last. Many things have changed since then."  
  
Delila really wasn't sure if he meant that to be a good thing, because from what she could tell the room had just become colder.  
  
"You really don't have to teach me if it will be a burden apon yourself, my lord."  
  
Kain shook he head, a few strands of his white hair fell into his face before he pushed them back. "There is no trouble at all about teaching you to fight. It was good to see you again, but I must get this work finished. I'll see you tonight at the hunt."  
  
Delila winced at his tone and turned to leave the room.  
  
She paused by the door and looked back at Kain pouring over his maps.  
  
"Nice seeing you again, Big Tyrant."  
  
Kain's head shot up as this was said but the doors had already closed behind her form.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for all those that been reviewing! Please give me some reviews! I tried real hard on this chapter. 


	26. What is going on?

Thank you for all those that reviewed my work, I guess it is high time I updated it though. Hehehe so I guess I'll begin.  
Delila braided her hair slowly then tied it back with a blood red ribbon. Her shirt and riding pants fit snugly. She looked wonderful and anyone would back that statement up, but why then did she feel so sad.  
  
'What has happened to the Lord Kain I used to know? He seems so cold now.'  
  
Pulling on her riding gloves she strode out the door and into the great hall. Her heels not making any noise on the floor as she made her way to the throne room where her mother and father were awaiting her with her uncle, the leitenants, and Lord Kain.  
  
She walked in silently and watched as her brother, Vorador, and her father were laughing about some old story or another. Kain and his sons had yet to notice her. Her mother was sitting on the steps of the thone and smiled at her as she walked in.  
  
"Delila, my dear, you look wonderful! Come on it's about time to go."  
  
Delila smiled at her mother brightly and walked over to her and kissed her cheek then glanced up at her father and brother who was smiling at her. With a giggle she got up and kissed both of them on the cheek. Kain's sons looked at each other and all of them smiled at her, she just rolled her eyes at them and looked up at Kain who was chuckling at the scene.  
  
'Well I gave my family a kiss, and Kain is close to being family.'  
  
Before she really thought about it, she jogged up the stairs to his throne and kissed Kain right on his cheek. Kain's sons just stared opened mouthed. Vorador was wide eyed and gaping. But Janos and his wife just smiled.  
  
Kain's sons expected Kain to be outraged and nearly fell to the floor in a dead faint when Kain just smiled up at the girl and patted her head.  
  
Raziel looked over at Dumah and raised his eyebrow. 'Whats up with Lord Kain?' he seemed to say. Dumah could only look at him and shrug his shoulders and follow Kain out as he lead the way for the hunt.  
I know.really short short chapter. Please review. 


	27. Stooges and Family

Thank you all that reviewed. Sorry that my last chapter was so short. But I might as well get on with this one. Lol  
  
Walking down the hallway, Delila ran into three characters she never thought she would see again. She knocked Raziel into the wall as she rushed forward in front of the group to meet them.  
  
"Magnus! Sebastian! Faustus!"  
  
The three vampires looked at her and smiled as they jogged up to her. While giving each a hug and a kiss, she asked how things were doing in their lives and if they were going to join the hunt.  
  
They all nodded and started off again after Kain cleared his throat. All was quiet until..  
  
"Hey girly boy..can't you keep up?"  
  
"Girly boy?!"  
  
Lorina turned around to look at Faustus and Sebastian, along with a laughing Magnus. Soon everyone was watching Faustus trying to strangle Sebastian while he kept calling Faustus 'Girly Boy' at the top of his lungs.  
  
Vorador flattened his ears and covered his eyes while muttering how this three bafoons could be no way related to him. Kain's sons couldn't hold in their laughter and was soon cheering on either Faustus or Sebastian while Magnus played referee.  
  
Delila could only watch, laugh, and try to stand on her own two feet. She had heard from her mother about the 'three stooges' and their fights.  
  
"I'm not any Girly Boy!"  
  
"Then why do you have your hair like one?"  
  
"Kain has his hair kinda like mine! Why not call him that?!"  
  
"Because of two reasons: one: He has the Soul Reaver and his stronger than me. And two: your fun to pick one because you can't do anything about it."  
  
Delila looked behind her to look at Kain who seemed abit pissed off at the fact that he was just refered to as 'girly'. Just when Lord Kain was about to walk forward and knock all three of their heads together he felt a small pressure on his arm.  
  
He turned his head to look down at a small hand on his arm then looked up at the owner of the hand. Delila smiled up at him and kept her hand in the crook of his arm even after he crossed his arms.  
  
She whispered silently to him in his mind. "Don't worry Big Tyrant."  
  
He gave her a small smile that he saved just for her then sighed. "Very well, Dove."  
  
After around an hour of breaking up a fight and bandaging, they were walking towards the hunting grounds. The night had fallen and the moon was full, making the shadows dance and run.  
  
Lorina walked up by Janos and looked up at him. "Janos?"  
  
Janos turned his head away from Kain and Vorador going over something or another and looked down at his wife. "Yes Lorina, what is it?"  
  
Lorina looked around her, "Something is wrong. Something doesn't feel right."  
  
Janos raised an eyebrow and looked around. Everything seemed fine to him, he didn't feel anything out of the ordinary. They were in Kain's eldest son's lands. Pretty much safe from any danger that could befall them.  
  
The group continued walking until all of a sudden Kain stopped and looked around sharply.  
  
Vorador walked up behind him and looked around as well. "Do you sense that Kain?"  
  
Delila walked up behind them. "What's wrong? Why did we stop?"  
  
Kain didn't turn to look at her but he did answer. "We have company."  
  
Then everything happened in a blur. Soldiers ran from behind trees, pointing lances and arrows. Sarafan soldiers among them but not all human.  
  
Sebastian looked around. "Some of these are vampire. Workers of the Sarafan Lord."  
  
Lorina hudded close to Janos and tried pulling Delila to her but she stuck right next to Lord Kain.  
  
"So this is my dear grandchild?"  
  
Lorina paled and looked around as the others glanced around for the owner of the voice.  
  
Delila walked forward and watched the shadows in front of her. "Who are you?"  
  
A tall man with waist length black hair, leather pants, vest, and boots, walked forward. Along with his black wings and dark smile.  
  
"Razor"  
So what you all think? Please review! I brought Razor back! 


	28. Razor and the kidnapping of Delila

I reached t he 100 mark in reviews! Yah! Oh yea! *does alittle victory dance* lol. Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I been very sick lately and all.but I have a favor to ask of you all.review my other stories and read my friend Jackie's new story of Faustus! It is great!  
  
Lorina walked forward quickly to try and reach Delila's side. A spear landed a inch away from her face in the tree next to her as she turned her head quickly to look at Sarafan who had thrown the spear at her.  
  
"Demon! Stay back!"  
  
Lorina growled softly and was about to try and get to her daughter again but Janos came up behind her quickly and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest.  
  
Delila looked back at her mother and father then back at the dark figure that was Razor. She turned quickly to run back to the others only to be knocked backwards. She landed on her bottom at Razor's feet, she looked up in surprise...it was a ward...a Sarafan ward around the rest of the group. At least that what it seemed because it was keeping her from getting back to her family while it was keeping them away from her.  
  
"Mother! Father!" A hand roughly covered her mouth in the process of jerking her up to her feet. She turned her head to the side and yelled louder, "Vorador! Kain!"  
  
The adults who were just as surprised as her when the ward had came up around them turned at her screams. Janos and Lorina ran forward only to come up against the wall of the ward. Vorador joined him on trying to break the ward but to no avail. Kain just watched with a passive look on his face until he saw Razor drag her back into the path the Sarafan had come. He walked quickly to the ward and lifting the Reaver, he slammed it down on the ward walls. He could only stare in utter shock as the ward gate only rippled then took its form again.  
  
Lorina couldn't believe it. Her daughter was being taking away from her and she couldn't do anything about it. She pressed her hands against the ward gate as blood red tears made their way down her face as she gave a small whimper. She turned her head to look at Janos, it scared her to see him this way. No longer the kind, understanding vampire. She knew as she looked out the ward again that Janos would kill Razor if he ever got his hands on him. A roar of rage came from behind her and for a moment she thought it was Janos. But when she turned it was Kain who looked ready to go berserk.  
  
Vorador pounded against the ward as hard as he could, never in his life had he felt so utterly useless as he heard Delila's screams. 'My sister..my little sister. Razor you will die for even looking at her!' His eyes flashed deep gold as they narrowed. His claws slashed the gate, trying his best with renewed strength to find a weak point.  
  
Kain refused to believe that someone was trying to take his Delila away from him. He paused for a moment and thought about that. 'My Delila?! Since when has she been mine?' His eyes glowed in anger as he heard her scream once more. He gave a roar of anger and pain at not being able to help her. He looked over at Vorador.  
  
"Vorador! Can't you call those sons of yours to help?!"  
  
Vorador looked at Kain for a moment, surprised at his anger then concentrated on whispering to his three 'sons'.  
  
'Sebastian! Faustus! Magnus! We need your help in the forest.near the clearing.bring Raziel and the others too! Hurry Delila is in trouble!'  
  
He broke the link to look at the Sarafan Guards that were standing just outside the gates.  
  
"Having problems old man? Such a pathetic vampire..you creatures are nothing but a plague to our world and it's .."  
  
The man never got to finish his sentence. The man was seized from behind and held by his leg Sebastian repeatedly slammed the guard into a tree until he had broke both the man's back and neck. Raziel and the others came up behind him and towards the gate.  
  
"Sebastian was the closest when he heard you whisper Vorador."  
  
Vorador nodded as the others began an onslaught of killing the remaining Sarafan who were foolish enough to remain behind.  
  
Kain looked his sons over.  
  
"Turel..get us out of here!"  
  
Turel looked up from ripping a man to shreds and nodded as he stood up straight. The wind swirled around them as he chanted softly and held his hands out towards the ward in which they were bound. Cracks started the appear on the surface as Kain raised the Soul Reaver once more and plunged it into the surface of the gate, and this time shattering it into hundreds of glittering pieces.  
  
They all rushed in the direction that Razor had dragged Delila. They searched for hours for them.  
  
Lorina slowly fell to her knees and cried softly to herself as Janos hugged her gently.  
  
Her daughter was gone.  
  
Thanks for all those that have reviewed! ( Please review this and all my other stories too..thank bunches! 


	29. Untold Secrets

Thanks for all those that reviewed! (  
  
A slightly swinging motion slowly brought her back to the waking world.  
  
'Huh?Wha? Mother? Father?' Her eyes blinked awake as she took in the surroundings of the darkened room about her. The cage she was in was some type of old metal, she have never seen such a kind in her life so she guessed it to be old by the way it was built. The bars twisted and curved to make a beautiful central bar. Beautiful and deathly at once.  
  
She gave a small sigh as she glanced around again. From what she could tell the minimal light came from a nearly dead fire in the middle of the room. The embers glowing comforting against the black background seemed out of place to her. With further inspection she noticed murals on the walls. One of a human man with about three Ancients behind him. He looked vaguely familiar to her.  
  
'Vorador?'  
  
She looked away from that picture to a mural of a young and beautiful woman. Long black hair flowed from a golden crown and her skin shown brightly against a dark blue. She sat there many minutes wondering where she had seen these woman before it hit her like a hammer.  
  
'My mother?'  
  
And indeed it was Lorina, dressed like a princess or royal of some kind. Delila looked over her mother's face slowly.  
  
'You must have been just created. You looked so happy. What made you hate your creator so?'  
  
She turned in the cage to look at the other wall hoping to see another picture. The picture startled her. She had been told by Vorador many times that Razor and her father never got along. But in this painting it clearly showed a friendship between the two. Her father dressed in elegant white and gold and Razor with the very same tunic and pants but only black and silver. She also noted that her father must have been younger also when this was painted for he had long hair, not near as long as Kain's but long enough to touch the top of his shoulders. A golden band of sorts was around his head, holding the hair back from his perfectly crafted face.  
  
'My father also? What does Razor have with all of this? Why all of these murals and pictures of my family if my father and mother have never met since before Vorador introduced them?'  
  
She tilted her head to gaze at the last painting. Unlike the other pictures this one was freshly painted, maybe only a few years old unlike the others. Her eyes looked over the features of a elegant vampire noble. Snow white hair pulled back with a silver crown that looked to be made of ice on top of a proud head. A ice blue gown pooled around her with slits up the sides to mid thigh. The gown hugged the woman's curves to show them off perfectly while silver cuffs encircled the slender wrists. The woman looked to be a proud but kind woman but it was hard tell in the light.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?"  
  
Delila gasped and turned to the voice.  
  
"Razor! What do you have me here for?"  
  
Razor simply ignored her and walked to the painting. He looked it over for a minute or two before he made his way to the door once again.  
  
"You will find out soon enough little one. In the time until then why don't you take a closer look at that woman in the picture." And with that he strode from the room the door closing and locking behind him.  
  
She stared at the door then looked back at the picture to see anything that she missed about the royal vampire within. At the bottom she noticed a destintly dark colored writing.  
  
'It's blood... they written the words in blood.' She looked at the strange symbols carefully.  
  
"Alright. That one means Queen the other vampire. I believe the middle symbol of the line was 'of'. Queen of Vampire. No that don't sound right. Queen of the Vampires."  
  
She looked slightly confused as she glanced up then slowly her eyes widen until she fainted and fell lightly to the floor of the cage. Her own ice blue eyes looked down at her prone form.  
  
Please review! 


	30. Memories

Thanks for the reviews! I know you all most likely thought I was gone! Lol! Well I'm back!  
  
Gone.  
  
Her little girl was gone.  
  
"Delila....Where are you?" Lorina sat alone on the cold marble stairs of the Clan holds. She glanced down at her hands in dispair. "I couldn't protect my own baby, What kind of mother am I if I can't protect her?!" She slammed her fists down into the marble steps. As she looked at the newly formed cracks, after running her fingers over the small imperfections, Lorina thought back to when Delila was but a small babe.  
  
Flashback  
  
A crying pierced the cool evening air.  
  
Leaping from her velvet cushions, Lorina rushed up to the crib and picked up the tiny, screaming bundle from within and held it gently against her bosom.  
  
"Hush my little one, everything is alright, I'm here. No need to cry anymore." She whispered softly down to the now whimpering babe in her arms. Cool, comforting air blew across her face as she walked onto the balcony over the lake. Crystal waters ,no longer frozen over with the harsh of winter, reflected the newly risen moon in the sky.  
  
She looked down at the child as she brushed her fingers against the soft cheek in amazement.  
  
'You are already growing up so fast love. What I wouldn't do for you just to stay this way forever.'  
  
And it was true.  
  
Delila was growing into a strong child indeed. Strong, glossy black wings laid under her body, which was beginning to show development of firm muscles. Curly white hair surrounded the slightly chubby face of the child as the wind continued to blow gently.  
  
She smiled into the distance before she heard a whimper and looked down to see Delila, with her ice blue eyes, glancing up at her in curiosity.  
  
"I will always protect you."  
  
Wiping away the tears forming in her eyes she looked out over the horizion.  
  
"I swore to protect you, and I failed. I failed my own child."  
  
A hand squeezed her shoulder and she turned to look up at a solum Janos. He bent down slowly and sat beside her, seeming now so much older than what he was the day before.  
  
"You didn't fail Delila. We all let our guard down when we knew dangers were still out there for her. I didn't think thoroughly, how could I have made such a mistake as to bring her away from the retreat?"  
  
Lorina looked at her husband in surprise. She heard him speak this way to others but never to her. For the first time since she met him, he had truly made her feel like a child compared to him.  
  
As if sensing her thoughts his hand crept over and grasped hers firmly before raising it to his lips and placing a light kiss across the back of it. She watched him before she wrapped her arms around his form. The tears of sorrow slowly falling down her face onto his shirt.  
  
'He blames this all on himself.'  
  
Something hit the top of her head and she tilted her head back and looked in slight shock to see Janos with his eyes tightly shut with blood red tears running down his cheeks. With a sob she buried her tear stricken face into his chest as he held her to him as if she was the only thing left in this world to him.  
  
This was how Vorador had found them. Never in his entire existence had he seen Janos break down. He was supposed to be unbreakable. He clenched his fists at the thought. Delila was his sister. Of course she was extremely younger than he but she was a part of him. He turned away from the scene to walk slowly down the empty corridor, suddenly all the rich colors of the clan tapestries and rugs seemed so much duller. The torches that lit the walkways in a beautiful manner seemed all the darker, knowing Delila was out there and he could do nothing.  
  
'I have never felt this before. I fought the Circle and I wasn't scared then. But now....I feel so powerless to do anything. I let my sire down. I couldn't protect that which is part of me. He took her away from us all.'  
  
The night air had become cold as the sun fell behind the mountain peaks in the distance. The chill seeped in everywhere over the grounds and under the doors. Standing silently by the windowsill he could only hope that Turel could find the spell that would lead them to Delila. They could only hope that they weren't too late.  
  
Breaking his gaze at the now shadowed courtyard he continued his walk down the grand hallway, recalling memories long forgotten to even himself.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Vorador!"  
  
He turned to glance behind him as a ball of red silk flung itself directly into the center of his chest. With a grunt he lifted the young Delila up to his eye level and raised a eye ridge silently as the worn out little girl.  
  
"What were you in such a rush for, Delila?"  
  
She showed him a small fanged smile as she hugged him tightly around his neck before she laid a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"I heard that you were about to leave. I wanted to come bid you farewell."  
  
Vorador chuckled as he looked at his younger sibling. Waves of white hair pulled back into a braid, tied back with a silk red ribbon to match the dress she had put on for dinner. She was still so tiny for a nine year old girl. Sometimes he felt that he would crush her if he hugged her back too hard.  
  
"That is correct Delila. I must be on my way, I have matters I need to attend to." He spoke to her with a smile. She answered with one of her own and nodded her head in agreement to his statement.  
  
"Alright. But promise me that you will be back in time for my birthday in three months."  
  
He let out a short laugh before hugging her gently and setting her down.  
  
"If that is your wish, I will return when it is time for your get together. But for the time being I must bid you farewell little sister."  
  
Watching as a small smile touch her lips before saying "Goodbye brother." He made a promise never to see that smile off her face.  
  
He ran a shaky hand over his weary eyes as he listened to his own heavy footsteps on the chilled stone floor. With a small sigh he glanced into the darkened througn room. Blinking his golden eyes he watched as Kain sat alone in the darkness twisting the Soul Reaver in his hand slowly, but he eyes seemed unfocused as he stared off into the space of the room. Gone was the hardened and rough exterior that was normally present on his face and in it's place sat a completely different man that looked lost to the world. Vorador's ears flattened down slightly in pity as he watched the younger man in his pained gloom.  
  
'He really does care for her. More than he lets on to even himself. There was nothing that could have been done from what I know. But Kain, just how much do you care for my sister?'  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment before walking on down the dimly lit walkway. Had he stayed any longer he might have noticed the shine of the vampire lord's tears in the now high moon.  
  
Kain growled before letting out a earth shaken roar of anguish.  
  
'Delila, come back to us, come back to me!'  
  
Please give a nice review! ( I'll write more if I get one! 


	31. Blood

Thank you all for reviewing my fanfiction and I realize it has been quite some time since I have updated. I hope to start again…lets see if I can still do this.

I do not own Legacy of Kain. Though I want too….

Hard.

Cold and hard to be exact.

Bright blue eyes opened slowly before shifting to look around the room before closing once more.

Delila pushed herself up slightly in the cage with a heavy groan of pain. 'How long have I been laying here?' Her eyes glanced around the room once more to look at the murals that covered the wall.

The painting from before stared at her, almost as if mocking her for not knowing the answer to the questions that were filtering through her head. 'Why me? I have known nothing of the man until recently. How did he know I would appear such a way? Why are these paintings here? What was the connection between my father and Razor himself? What did this have to do with me?'

She bowed her head as she felt the beginnings of a head ache coming before looking back at the picture of Razor and her father. 'They were once friends or at least on friendly terms. What could have happened?'

"The war…"

She gasped before snapping her head around to face Razor. He leaned against the wall heavily, his black robes blending into the shadows that seemed to swallow the room. His eyes gazed at the painting in what seemed to be a remembering manner, his eyes clouded in thought as he looked over the precise details that the painting contained before his eyes darkened in anger. He stalked closer to the painting, running his claws down the center before turning to face her as he placed his arms behind his back.

He made her uneasy with his stance. He looked too in control, like he knew her thoughts and questions. Questions he knew the answer to but refused to shed light on. She looked him over carefully once more before settling herself back against the bars to face him.

"You knew my father. What happened between you to hate each other so? What has this to do with me?"

Before she could even voice her next question a hand had shot through the bars to clamp painfully around her throat. She let out a strangled cry as he gripped her tighter before pulling her closer to the bars to face him. Letting out a small whimper she gazed into his heated eyes before closing her eyes painfully as he applied more pressure to her neck.

"I don't recall saying you could speak. And I am the master here and you will obey my whim. This will be the only time I warn you, next time it won't be an option."

He slung her back against the other side of the cage before retracting his arm and wiping it on his pants.

"Your father and myself were two of the elite warriors of our time. We were peaceful until we were blessed with our abilities. Where your father gained his power and strength, I gained my knowledge and magical ability. He thought it best for us not to us our gift against those that opposed us. How weak minded. All of these pictures were painted before they came to pass. Call it one of my abilities to call forth images of the future."

Delila reached up to grasp her throat before lifting her head upwards to look at him. 'These were painted before he even knew these things were going to happen? My mother and myself included?'

Razor looked down at her in the cage with a heated glare before walking slowly around the cage, inspecting her like she was some sort of animal.

"Your father ran when the war broke out against those damnable creatures. Our species nearly slaughtered into nonexistence as our bloodlust came to be. Janos creating that tower afterwards to keep himself locked away. I barely escaped with my life, for years my wings were to crippled to work. I had to hide each day to survive. I was once proud and noble then I was reduced to this. Before long your father created Vorador and from him our race slowly came back. But I created someone better….your mother was a vision to behold. She held a certain power to make a prophecy come true. But since she was the original I would need her to agree for me to spill her blood for the ceremony to take place."

Delila lowered her hand slowly to stare at him. 'He created my mother. And then my mother went to the one person he despised above anyone….my father.'

Razor clenched his talons tightly before slowly loosening them while he turned to look at the painting of her.

"I thought all was lost when she mated with your father and wouldn't agree to come with me. But then you were born. You, the offspring of my enemy, are the key to the ceremony now. I only needed your mother to agree to the ceremony. Her powers were passed down into you as you were growing in her womb, yet you do not have the extent of her control. Therefore, you have no choice in me using your precious blood for the spell."

Delila hissed slightly before backing against the wall. Her own hands gripping her torn pants in anger as her eyes hardened with hate.

Razor kicked the cage violently before turning to stroll out the room. "I will be sure your little family finds you once I'm finished. Would you like me to say anything to your beloved Kain while I'm there?"

She growled before spitting at him. He lifted his hand slowly to wipe his cheek before turning his gaze to her again.

"Very well then, maybe I will just use alittle more blood than needed for the spell. I may just simply tear out your still beating heart."

He turned quickly, his cloak billowing behind him as the door slammed with a resounding bang.


End file.
